Playing with Fire
by brewer235
Summary: Marco has finally "Earned" his scissors from a seductive Hekapoo, but she has other plans in store from him. Though she will have to deal with the competition of others to win her prize. (Warning Lemons!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello! I FINALLY have Disney XD so I can watch the new season of Star vs which so far has been AWSOME! I'm sure I'm pretty quick on the draw but I just HAD to do a Hekapoo Fanfic since she is such a CUTIE! Anyway I kinda wrote this a tad quick so it may have some errors but whatever ENJOY, LIKE, and REVIEW! PS will update my True Love next as well!)**

Marco rode through the dark as his destination slowly began to fade into view, for Sixteen years he has been hunting. What started as an attempt to get his friend Stars scissors back soon became a quest to prove he was worthy of his own. Years studying and training with all sorts of monks and masters had toned his mind and body into that of a mighty adventurer.

Now at last he was with in reach of his goal, two of Hekapoo's clones stood watch at the door as Marco stopped stepping off his flying companion Nachos. Her clones took their stance ready to fight as Marco chuckled gripping his sword giving one might swing blowing out the flame of one of them, the other was quick jumping into the air before bringing down her pike to strike Marco.

It was an easy task to dodge it as she smirked thinking her hunter was easily beat before Marco quickly landed behind her grabbing her with a smirk as he gently blew out her flame as well making her vanish. Marco turned to the door stopping for a moment before opening it to see the REAL Hekapoo standing humming softly as she worked on a new pair of scissors.

"So I've finally found you." She turned around with a soft smile across her face. "Yup, you found me, no more clones so.." Marco took off his hood with a smirk "Who's the little boy now?" She smiled "Mmmmm not anymore your not.." She said as she gently pushed Marco back onto a bench

"And now I believe this is the part were you blow out my flame huh?" She whispered softly climbing into his lap as Marco gave her a smirk. "Its been many years coming huh..It be a shame to end it so sudden though wouldn't you say.." Marco whispered back letting a hand slowly slide up her rear forcing a small growl from her lips.

"Mmmm I suppose...we could play ONE more little game before we end your little quest." She whispered into his ear seductively running her hands across his steel like abs as he gave her ass a had squeeze in return. She climbed off him walking to away into a nearby room, as she walked she made sure to strut her hips as her dress slowly brunt away leaving Marco with the sight of her bare ass as she closed the door behind her.

Marco got up unwrapping his old hood and taking his vest of setting them down next to him on the bench before making his way to the room as well. He opened the door being greeted by the soft light of candles all over the room and be beautiful sparkle of their light off the bare form of Hekapoo's body as she laid on her large satin bed.

The door shut behind him as he walked to the bed were his "Rival" was waiting for him as the last of his clothing were tossed aside. "Mmmmm you certainly have "Grown" Marco" She laughed at her joke noticing his now stiff cock. "Now why don't you let me take a look at your "Mighty Sword" hero."

She reached for his hand pulling him to the bed as she laid at the edge bringing his cock to her face as she took in his strong musk before planting small kisses up the length of his shaft before her tongue began to work on his tip forcing a deep moan from Marco.

After getting a good taste she slowly took his length into her mouth before swallowing his whole cock deep into her throat as she felt Marco's hands reach down to grip her head softly before pulling his cock back then giving it a thrust back into her mouth as she moaned. Soon Marco had a steady pace as he fucked her mouth. She could feel Marco's cock throb in her throat as he neared his limit before she pulled back off his cock with a pop leaving him on the edge of his climax.

"I can't have you finishing just yet...that Wouldn't be much fun would it?" Marco chuckled "Heh you always liked to do things the hard way." She smiled sitting up and laying back down on her pillows spreading her legs for Marco to see her beautiful flower, a small flame sat cutely above her clit as Marco laughed

"You want me to blow out that flame too?" She blushed deeply as Marco crawled up to her "Shut up and get to work already, and don't even TRY to blow that out." He smirked as he rested his head between her legs taking in the sweet scent of her rose as his hands traveled up her soft skin to her breasts giving them a squeeze as he licked slowly up and down her folds giving her clit a flick making her squeak as jolts of pleasure shot through her.

"Uhhh just get to work!" He happily obliged as his lips pressed to her and his tongue traveled deep into her honey pot exploring every inch it could as she moaned running her hands through his rough brown hair "Ohhh yeah...you Are GOOD" she moaned as Marco's tongue worked her folds over.

She couldn't stop her body from as she squirmed feeling his tongue reach all the right spots pushing her closer and closer to her eagerly awaiting climax. Just before she reached the edge It was stopped by Marco as his tongue left her leaving her groaning "I think I deserve a bit of begging from you after all you put me through so why don't you tell me how badly you want me to finish you."

Hekapoo moaned as Marco flicked his tongue across her super sensitive folds "UHH GIVE IT TO ME EARTH MAN! IM BEGGING YOU TO GIVE ME RELEASE!" Marco loved seeing her beg and plead as he happily obliged running his tongue up her folds one last time before blowing softly on the small flame above her clit.

This ignited her long building orgasm as she arched her back moaning loudly as her nectar gushed from her folds and into Marco's waiting mouth as she twisted and turned "O..M...G!" She cried out before panting exhausted from her orgasm. Marco sat up staring down at Hekapoo as she panted heavily. He spread her legs letting his now stiff again cock rub against her soaked folds.

"What say I show you some of my "Sword" skills I learned tracking your fine body down?" She grinned up at him as he smiled back slowly prodding his tip against her before slamming the entire length of his cock into her making her gasp at the feeling of his long, and thick blade. Marco lifted her into his embrace letting her body adjust to his cock as he pressed his lips to hers letting their tongues fight for dominance as his hands caressed her soft form taking in the feeling of her bare skin and breasts against his chest.

After plenty of time taking in each others forms Marco gripped her hips bouncing her on his cock as she moaned "Mmmmm give it to me good Earth man." She moaned as Marco began to move her up and down faster. Her arms draped around his neck as she arched her back letting Marco fuck away at her as she burned with pleasure and desire.

"OH YES FUCK ME GOOD!" She moaned as he pumped into her faster and harder, his cock slamming against her womb. She pulled herself back up planting kisses all along Marco's neck as he laid her onto her back continuing his assault with his cock as she tightly gripped his hair. "OH YES GIVE ME MORE!" she moaned as he kissed down her chest gently suckling one of her breasts before giving love to the other as she bucked her hips in sync with Marco's thrusts.

It wasn't long before they both felt a fire building in their groins as Marco's pace quickened, pounding harder until giving one deep thrust into her womb as they both moaned out, Marco's seed erupting deep inside her coating the walls of her womb with thick ropes up seed as her walls tightened and milked his cock for all the cum it could.

After filling her to capacity they both laid enjoying the warm afterglow of their sex as she snuggled against his chest letting her long red hair blanket them as Marco let out a relieved sigh. "I'd say those scissors are as good as mine now."

She smirked "I would say you DEFINANTLY earned them now." Marco leaned down for a kiss as she closed her eyes to kiss back. After a moment she opened her eyes as Marco softly blew out the flame on her head leaving her somewhat disappointed before he came back with a peck on her lips. She giggled leaning up sinking her fang into his neck leaving him a love bite.

After fixing her hair and them both dressing they walked out of the room "Mmmm not bad for a human, you truly earned these." She smiled placing Marco's scissors into his hands. "I gotta say I underestimated you.." Marco was shocked as the door was kicked open by Star

"HEKAPOO! Where is Marco!" Marco grinned "Star!" He ran over giving her a tight hug before she broke from his grip "Unhand me beautiful stranger!" "Star? It's me! Marco!" her jaw slowly dropped as she looked over him " ..." Marco reached into his pocket pulling out his scissors

"Look! It took me 16 years but I finally earned my scissors!" Star snapped out of her trance "16 years? It's only been like 8 minuets that you have been gone." Marco's heart seemed to stop for a second before he gritted his teeth "Only eight minuets!?"

Hekapoo laughed "Yeah..I forgot to mention that time goes by differently in this dimension...not sorry." Marco sighed as Star smiled "No this is great! That just means you haven't missed a thing! Lets go back! You can use your scissors!" Marco stopped unsure whether he really wanted to leave as he looked over to Hekapoo.

"Don't look at me you earned those scissors, besides you can come back and see me "ANYtime" she gave him a wink as Marco smiled taking his scissors and opening a portal as Star jumped through. Marco looked back giving Hekapoo a smile before stepping through "See you later Hpoo." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello READERS! You have all demanded it and here it is for your enjoyment MORE MARKAPOO! Now I have taken all of your suggestions and requests and think I have found a way to please everybody (If not most everybody). How so you might say? Well keep reading and find out! Anyway for now here is an nice hot sex filled chapter with earth Marco. As always let me know what you think by dropping a review or PM and ENJOY!)**

 **(PS let me know if it needs more spacing lol.)**

It had been two weeks since Marco's return to his home dimension, two weeks since things went back to "Normal" for him. In truth though his friends had noticed some changes in him. It was an odd sort of change, not one that people who didn't know him would notice only those close to him. Marco had a kind of maturity to him that he never had before, yet he still kept his "Safe Kid" demeanor enjoying his time he would spend with Star and his friends and being cautious as he normally was. One significant change to him though was his physique, since his return, he would spend sometimes hours a day working out. When Star asked him why he had taken such a devotion to it, he told her it was simply habited from his time hunting Hekapoo.

As of late Marco had started to notice some odd things around his friends as well. Star who was normally very open and blunt with him would sometimes get tongue tied and space out around him. Jackie especially would sometimes just space out staring at him. Not to mention all of the whispers he would hear around the school as most the girls who normally never bothered even to give him a passing glance were eyeing him over like a piece of meat. Marco figured it was a rumored Star or Janna had started but sometimes when he changed for P.E, he would feel like there were eyes everywhere watching him. Tonight Marco was just going to chill since Star had decided to have another sleepover with Janna and Jackie. This time with no pony head or weird truth games.

Star sat waiting eagerly in the living room before springing off the couch as she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" She shouted as she ran and opened the door, smiling as she saw Jackie and Janna with their bags. "Sup Star," Janna smirked as Star opened up the door for them. They tossed their bags onto the couch as they all sat down. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to have so much fun tonight" Star bounced up and down barely able to contain her excitement. "Yeah as long as we don't have to play that cube again." Jackie chuckled as Star waived her hand "No. Not this time, I am content with just typical truth or dare." They all shared a laugh before hearing a door upstairs close. They looked over, and all turned red as they saw Marco come downstairs shirtless from one of his workouts. His chest was ripped with muscles nearly matching his old physique from before. He walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee before walking back out. "Oh Hey Janna, hey Jackie," he said giving them a smile as they just stuttered over themselves. "Umm...are you both ok?" Marco asked raising an eyebrow as he took a sip from his cup. They both just nodded as he smiled and made his way back upstairs.

After Marco had made it back to his room Star, let out a sigh "Ok girls, real talk. We need to figure out what were gonna do with Marco, I mean all the girls at school are practically drooling over him, and we are no better off. I mean Janna looked like she was about ready to pounce on him!" They both blushed a bit embarrassed to admit that they had all come to LOVE Marco's hot tone bod. Even Star had spent some nights fantasizing about Marco much to her embarrassment. "Well, should we just tell him?" Jackie asked as Star shook her head "And say what? That we all what him to tear our clothes off and ravage us? I mean that's still Marco were talking about, he is a cutie, but he is not exactly smooth." They both nodded in agreement before talking amongst themselves about more ideas.

Meanwhile upstairs Marco sat down on his bed before plopping back letting out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. To him, it seemed all too unreal that it had been so long since he had come back home. He tried his best to get back into the groove of his old life, but things just seemed...different for him still. For the past sixteen years, he had a purpose in hunting down Hekapoo and now...nothing. He would just go to school and spend his free time working out, the only thing that helped take his mind off it all for a bit, plus since he had returned and lost his hot body, he decided to take action and get it back. He sighed rolling over staring at his dimensional scissors on the table as he ran his hand across them. He closed his eyes letting them rest a bit and maybe fall asleep, but his plan was short lived as he heard a tear from the corner of his room. Out of the red portal stepped a smirking Hekapoo "Sup?"

Wh..What are you doing here? It has probably been like hundreds of years since we last met.." She shrugged "Eh it doesn't seem as long to me, I don't age like you meat bags do so it maybe felt like a day." Marco rubbed his head in slight frustration that she was so casual about such a long period of time passing. "My point remains what are you doing here?" She bounced her way over to him plopping on his bed sending him bouncing "What I can't check on you? After all, you spent the longest time hunting me down to get your scissors." He steadied himself before scooting a bit from her "Well I mean I am doing fine...as fine as I can for being gone for sixteen years.." Marco was caught off guard as hekapoo scooted closer to him resting her hand on his thigh. "You know it's not quite the same at home for me either, Nachos is a sweetie, but I have never had as much fun with someone than I did you. It almost feels off not having you chasing after my clones for my amusement." Marco let out a chuckle "I'm glad at least you got some enjoyment from it.."

Marco blushed as he felt her hand cup his cheek turning him to her smirking face. "Are you saying you don't miss it?" He smiled letting out a sigh as he closed his eye's "Well I do miss the excitement of it all...I probably could have chased another hundred more of you." She smiled pushing him back onto his bed as she straddled him. "Mmmmm I see you decided to tone that squishy body of yours." She hummed softly running her hand up his rock hard abs as he chuckled "What can I say, old habits die hard." She reached back undoing her hair clip letting her large mass of hair down. "You can say that again...you know now that your back to your younger self...You should have plenty more time for some..."Adventures" with me here? After all, even the great Hekapoo could use a break now and again.." She cooed into his ears gently nipping at his earlobe as Marco laughed. "I guess some things don't change huh HPoo?" he said giving her ass A firm grip as she let out a happy gasp.

Downstairs Janna was arguing with Star about just kidnapping and having their way with Marco. "Come on; he wouldn't know it was us and it's not like he wouldn't enjoy it." Star sighed "I know, but I wouldn't like knowing I raped my bestie." She crossed her arms g her a pouty face as Jackie raised her hand "Umm maybe we should just tell him we have crushes on him. I mean I understand it would be a lot to take in, but what guy wouldn't want three girls after him.." They all continued their arguing before deciding just to whip up some snacks and watch a movie. Meanwhile upstairs Marco pants were tossed aside on top of Hekapoo's dress as she wrapped her arms around his waist and the back of his head as she pulled him into a deep kiss, letting her tongue fight with his as his hands traveled up and down her sides taking in every inch of her curves to memory.

As her kisses went down his neck, his hands moved to her ass as she let out a moan feeling his firm hands grip her tightly. "Mmmmm I bet you missed this beautiful piece of ass huh?" She teased sinking her small fangs into his neck as he chuckled. "Not as badly as you missed this." He bucked his hips letting his hard-on press through her panties into her folds a bit as she let out a moan gripping his hair tightly as she arched her back. " fair!" He smirked giving her ass a hard smack making her moan again as he pulled her back against his cock "Who are you to talk about fair?" She turned red embarrassed as he pushed her onto her back. She looked as adorable as she could looking up at Marco with innocent eyes as he smiled softly and leaned down giving her a soft peck as he grabbed a handful of her soft marshmallowy breasts. Marcos' mouth moved from her mouth down to her mounds as his tongue teased at her sensitive nipples making her moan out as her hands tugged softly at his hair.

One of the nice perks of being shorter for Marco was it made Hekapoo just a bit smaller than him, meaning much easier ease of getting to all the delicious parts of her plump body. Marco loved the feel her her smooth skin in his hands; her body was plump and chubby in all the perfect places and her breasts especially. Marcos' mouth encased around her nipple as he sucked softly on her mounds sliding his other hand downwards into her fire orange panties making her moan out more as his fingers slowly caressed her fold, giving her clit a small poke every so often as he focused on her other breast. "Please Marco...no more teasing.." She pleaded as he pulled off her nipple with a pop before sitting back and lifting her legs and removing her panties revealing her small lover flame and her beautiful flower as she blushed embarrassed. "You told me you missed this, so why would I let you jump straight to the fun?" Marco teased at her as he dived down to her folds with his mouth as his tongue worked fast to devour every inch of her dripping honey pot that he could as she arched her back. "Ohhhh Marco." She moaned out as he sat up on his knees catching her by surprise as he lifted her up with him resting her legs on his shoulders as he continued to feast.

She tightly gripped the sheets of Marco's bed as he continued his assault on her. Stopping only once and awhile for air and so he could enjoy the sounds of her moans as she orgasmed as he savored the taste of her sweet nectar. Once Marco was satisfied her pulled of her popping off her clit as her body tensed into another orgasm as her juice poured from her and dripped onto the bed, After setting her down she was practically drooling all over herself from the pleasure as he moved to her face, pulling off and tossing his boxers aside as he pressed his hard cock against her face. "Now don't forget about me, you got some work to do." She smiled sloppily sliding her tongue up his cock, eager to suck the hot cum from him as she nipped playfully at his tip. "Glad to see your sword hasn't changed." She could before slowly taking the entire length of his cock into her mouth and throat as Marco reached down to grab a handful of her breast as she worked her magic.

Marco moaned as Hekapoo savored every inch of his cock as she slowly went back and forth on his thick member, her tongue slowly twirling around his tip as she slurped on his cock. Her hands worked to gently caress and massage his balls to make sure he would be ready to give her every drop of his seed she hungered for. After working him over for a few minutes, Marco let out a grunt as he grabbed her head and started to throat fuck her. It caught Hekapoo off guard at first but she loved the way fucked her face as her hands went down to work on her dripping folds. Marco finally gave one hard thrust nearly choking her as his seed burst into her throat and to her stomach as she happily moaned feeling her orgasm as she swallowed down his load.

After a moment to regain himself, Marco slowly pulled his sword from her throat letting her suck out the last drops of his seed as she came off his tip with a pop. They both sat panting for a moment before Marco moved between Hekapoos legs spreading them to give him a great view of her cute little flame. "Still as cute as ever." he said with a smirk as she covered it with her hands "Noooo its embarrassing!" He laughed moving her hands and positioning his stiff cock aginst her folds rubbing back and forth as he pressed his tip against her clit making her moan. "Please just fuck me already!" she pleaded as Marco nodded before slamming his cock into her making her back arch as she silently screamed from yet another body shaking orgasm.

Marco sat there for a moment letting her come down from her high as his tip prodded her womb. "Man I have some catching up to do." He teased as she panted heavily looking up at him with lust filled eyes letting him know exactly what she wanted. Like the gentleman he was, he was happy to oblige as he pulled his cock back before slamming it back into her making her happily gasp as her tongue flopped from the side of her mouth. With that, all the limits were kicked off as Marco began to fuck silly her body using her as he pleased. Every so often he would switch up the position, every time slamming his cock in and out of her as she simply let her mind drown in the ocean of pleasure and lust. After what seemed like hours Marco finally felt his long built up release approaching as he had her on all fours. "You ready to have my seed Hekaslut? You ready for me to knock your ass up." She only gasped and nodded with a silly smile of her face, her mind apparently long gone from all the fucking "Yes, Yess, YYYYEEEEESSSSSS!" She moaned as Marco slammed his cock into her womb as his seed erupted, coating all of her insides before pouring out and down both their legs.

Marco made sure every drop was spent from his sack before pulling out and flipping over Hekapoo, pressing his cock into her lips as she happily sucked out and swallowed what little of his seed was left as the rest poured out of her. Marco got up and walked over grabbing a towel to clean them both up before tucking in Hekapoo into her bed. "Man now I need another coffee.." Marco got up and walked downstairs were Star, Jackie, and Janna were asleep. "Huh must have been partying," Marco said softly grabbing his cup before heading back upstairs to snuggle up with Hekapoo. Unknown to him All three girls had their eyes wide open, having seen what had happened themselves they all agreed that SOMETHING had to be done about the new threat that was Markapoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello Readers! I'm sorry for the delay of my stories, my family decided to surprise me with an impromptu trip to California for a few days so I hadn't a chance to do my story's but don't worry. I will be working on another chapter tomorrow and the day after to get caught back up so keep your eyes peeled for them. As always if you enjoyed the chapter feel free to drop a PM or review letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

Hekapoo yawned as Marco's alarm rang reaching over and slapped it off of the small table as she groaned. Hekapoo snuggled into Marco's neck giving him a soft kiss before getting out of the bed. She looked around her her clothes but shrugged and just grabbed Marco's hoodie, giving it a sniff before putting it on and walking downstairs. In the kitchen Star, Jackie, and Janna were eating before Hekapoo bounced happily by, all of them staring at her in Marco's hoodie that barely covered her luscious mounds. Hekapoo casually walked over to the fridge rummaging through it before pulling out a carton of orange juice downing it all before letting out a belch and tossing it into the trash.

"Sup Star." She said humming softly before strutting back by them. She could feel the heat of their stares and loved it; she could tell they knew what went on. Hekapoo made her way back upstairs into Marco's room where he was still fast asleep, Hekapoo slipped back into the bed pulling Marco to her soft breasts as he nuzzled between them. Hekapoo let out a small gasp as she felt his lips press to her breasts sucking as his hands sprung up to massage them.

"Oooh somebody is finally awake." She giggled with her toothy grin as Marco flipped himself on top of her as his hands and mouth worked over her breasts. She could feel Marco's cock prodding for access to her as she spread her legs, wrapping them around Marco before pulling him inside letting his cock rest balls deep inside her as Marco moaned into her breast. "Mmmm yeah Marco claim this body for yourself." She cooed as she released Marco from her legs as he started to pound away at her like an animal. Hekapoo had already climaxed just from his first thrust into her as Marco softly bit at her nipple, driving her even more crazy as Marco marked her for himself.

Every thrust of Marco's hips forced a moan from Hekapoo as his cock stirred her insides. Hekapoo's nails dug deeper into Marco's back with every climax leaving Marks of her own as he continues to ravage her like an animal. "Oh god! Oh God yes Marco!" She moaned sinking her small fangs into his shoulder as her eyes roll back from another body shaking orgasm. Finally, Marco started to reach his peak as he thrust faster and harder before giving a final thrust as his cum burst into her womb. Just the feeling of Marco's cock pulsing and pumping cum into her was enough to send her into another orgasm as she gasped and tugged at his hair. After a couple of minutes together Marco sat back letting his cock pop out as his seed leaked from her womanhood.

"Wow.." Marco panted as Hekapoo laid there with a satisfied grin, her tongue hanging out as she panted. "Well, I guess I'll need to wash these before school." Marco chuckled before getting up and setting his clothes for the day. As he did Hekapoo got up pulling on her panties and her dress before trying to fix her hair somewhat. "Oh..your leaving?" Marco gave her a confused look as she nodded "Yup, got a Magic High Commission meeting today earth turd and have to go. Had a great time though." She walked up to him smacking the back of his head, as he rubbed the burnt spot she pulled him into a kiss before tearing a portal open and giving him a wink before stepping in.

Marco let out a sight heading to the shower to clean up before dressing for school. He had forgotten that Star, Jackie, and Janna were there when he headed down to get Star. Marco couldn't help but notice something...off about them as they seemed eager to walk close to him the whole way. When they finally reached the school they all three pinched his butt before running off their separate ways. Little did Marco know that they were off to plan how they would get Marco all to themselves. From there things went on back to the norm, all the girls were back to eyeing Marco over while he dragged on through boring class. Though today Marco's thoughts were far off as he wondered just what his and Hekapoos relationship was.

"Did she love me? Or is she just interested in sex? That wouldn't make sense I'm sure she could have someone who isn't an "Earth Turd".." These thoughts filled Marco's head as he tried to piece things together, after all since he returned he had felt a sense of...emptyness in life. Sixteen years of adventuring made him think of his future more, specifically, who would he be within his future. After all, Marco had spent sixteen years hunting Hekapoo just to get scissors for Star, but at the same time in doing so, he had grown somewhat attached to Hekapoo as well. There was Jackie who he still had an interest in but too much less of an extent since he had matured so much, Then there was Janna who seemed even more eager to flirt and seduce him; it was a lot for him to deal with all at once. Marco let out a sigh as the bell rang marking the end of the first period as he gathered his things. As he left the class, he saw Star and Jackie waiting for him with a smile. "Hey, Marco come sit with us! We could both use your help with our algebra work." Star excitingly grabbed his hand pulling him with her and Jackie to a seating area in the courtyard.

 **MEANWHILE**

Hekapoo sat at her meeting with her head in her hand, both bored and tired from the "Workout" She had gotten from Marco. Lucky one thing she was good at was pretending to listen as Moon talked about how they needed to regulate magic more and blah blah blah. Hekapoo sighed as she started to daydream "I wonder what Moon would think about Marco fucking her daughter.." The thought of how shocked she would be made her chuckle a bit. "Marco.." this though seemed to be on her mind all of late as she shivered at the thought of his fucking her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the meeting was finally over Hekapoo opened a portal to her home stepping through into her forge. She closed the portal before letting out a sigh, scanning the empty and quiet room as she walked to her bed chambers.

After undressing and letting her hair loose, she went into her bathroom to do her business before turning on the hot water to her large tub. She let out a relieved sigh as she slowly slid down into the tub submerging herself before slowly rising making bubbles with her mouth. Hekapoo sat back lost in her thoughts as she sat alone in the quietness of her home. She let out another sigh as she started to think of the fun she could have with Marco in her tub as her hand began to snake its way downwards. Before she knew it, she had two fingers inside of her hot box working herself over as she thought of Marco's cock deep within her. "Marco" It was all she could think about, it drove her crazy that she couldn't get a simple earth boy out of her head. As she continued to pleasure herself, she had a dirty thought as she pulled out her small porta mirror. Normally she used it to keep tabs on people she was "Testing" for their scissors, but instead, she dialed it to Marco letting her spy on him.

What she saw though did not please her, there in her mirror was Marco with Star and Jackie hanging on him with hunger in their eyes that was all too familiar. It was strange to her; normally she would never have a care in the world about the affairs of others but looking at Marco with those girls on him filled her with a bubbling fire that began to grow more fierce. As she watched her hands moved faster, and her other hand massaged and tugged at her marked nipple, the thoughts of Marco marking her as his ran through her head "He was mine, and only mine." She thought over and over as she pleasured herself harder. Deeper her fingers slid into her soaking folds as she leaned onto her knees, rubbing and pinching her clit as she imagined Marco slapping her plump ass telling her that she belonged to him. She wanted his cock balls deep inside her stirring around her womb and pumping her full of his hot cum. Finally, she reached her peak as she cried out, her legs giving way as she splashed forward into the tub.

After a moment she came up with a gasp as she gathered herself before turning off the mirror and getting out of the bath and drying off. She walked out of her bathroom combing her long hair as she sat down on her bed, her body and mind filled with an emotion she was not that familiar with. She would never admit to anybody but herself, but as she looks around her empty home, she began to realize how lonely she was. Hekapoo had flings with some guys and girls before, but she had never had a feeling like she did for that earth turd, the jealousy she felt seeing those girls on him only confirmed the truth. Hekapoo was In love; she wanted somebody to have, she wanted Marco. The problem was she had to do something about "Them." She knew that Star had a big crush on Marco and added to that the other two girls she needed to figure out a way to win him for herself. She was tired of spending her nights alone, and with the time differences in their worlds, she knew that a beautiful life with Marco wouldn't hurt would it, it would be but a day for them on earth? The problem was that Hekapoo was far too prideful and stubborn just to tell Marco her feelings, but she knew if she didn't do something he will be taken from her, and she wouldn't allow that. Marco was hers, he had the Mark of Hekapoo, and she would stop anybody who would take him, so she devised her plan...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello Readers! Here for you to enjoy is another chapter! Things are going to be spicing up in the next few chapters for sure. How is Hekapoo going to take care of Janna, Jackie and Star? You'll just have to wait and see. Feel free to leave a review or PM me what you think about the story and what's gonna happen or what you might want to happen and you never know. as for now thought ENJOY!)**

Marco couldn't deny he felt abit...uneasy sitting with Jackie and Star as they went over there homework. This was Mostly because he was the only one doing anything while Star and Jackie leaned against him, their eyes looking at him like they were ready to pounce on him. Luckily the bell for Gym rang as Marco got up.

"O..Ok, we can go over this later." Marco coughed as they both let out groans of protest. "Fine...We will hold you to that Marco." Star licked her lips sending a shiver through Marco as his face turned red. "I..I got to get to gym Star..you two don't want to be late either." And with that Marco backed away before running to the locker rooms. Jackie and Star looked at each other before grinning "Gym" They both said together before hopping off the bench and running to their locker rooms.

For Marco Gym seemed like the worst time of the day, not because he hated it. In fact, with how much exercise Marco had devoted himself to it was a breeze, and most the time he would spend it lifting or working on his core. What made gym the worst was all of the girls in school who instead of exercising, would group together and ogle over him.

Probably because Marco preferred to exercise with his shirt off, showing them his ripped and scar riddled chest. Sometimes he would look over and see them just drooling as he ran laps, there eyes like wolves following his every movement as they giggled amongst themselves. Today was no different as Marco started his 100 sit ups. Even Star, Janna, and Jackie were sitting off to the side talking amongst themselves as they watched him. It drove Marco crazy as his mind raced with what they could be talking about.

"Do they all like me? Why has Star and Jackie been so flirty? If either of them liked me, they would just say so right? Do they just like my hot body? Star wouldn't be like that...Janna would be though. And then there is Hekapoo.." These thoughts raced through Marco's mind a thousand miles a minute as he lost track of how many sit-ups he had even done as his body pushed harder and harder.

Marco was snapped out of his thoughts as the coach yelled: "All right hit the showers!" Marco pulled himself to his feet realized, ing how sweaty he had gotten from his workout. Marco turned around to see the three girls gone as well as the other girls. The one great thing was he had some privacy in the shower, though he always felt like he was being watched still.

But nothing seemed better than a hot shower after his intense workouts. Marco walked into the locker room where the other guys were already changing into their school clothes. Marco grabbed his towel and clothes before heading into the showers. The old Marco hated showering in public, but since he got back, he realized how stupid it was.

He turned the knob letting out a relieved sigh as the hot water poured against his skin. He poured some shampoo in his hair before rubbing it in as he began to hum softly to himself, enjoying the small quiet time he got during school.

 **MEANWHILE**

The girls were changing back from their gym clothes as some fixed their hair and makeup. However, a group of them was crowded around an area of the locker room. In this crowd was Star and Janna the room filled with their giggles and gasps as they crowded around the small hole in the wall. "Holy cow look at the size of him!" a few girls cooed as they peeked through the hole.

Even Brittny had to have her turn looking through as the girls drooled over Marco as he showered. Most of the girls only stole a glance before going back to change for school. Star and Janna, however, would stay as long as they could. "Man I would love to tie him up and ride that bull," Janna growled as Star bit her lip, her eyes fixed on every movement of Marco's as he washed.

"This is so dirty and perverted! Why am I doing this? Why don't I just tell him how I feel! Then he could ravage me all he wants!" As these thoughts screamed in her head, she never paid any mind as her fingers delved into her frilly pink panties.

"Mmmmm Star's REALLY into this.." Janna thought as she smiled slyly. As Star's fingers worked herself over her soft moans started to escape from her mouth. Star let out a gasp as her mind snapped from itself as Janna slid her hand under her shirt caressing one of her breasts as her fingers replace Stars.

"Your so dirty Star, I bet you wish you were in that shower with Marco, don't you? He could easily lift you against that wall and fuck you like an animal." She cooed in Star's ear as she slid her fingers deeper into her folds.

"N..No.."Star moaned as Janna continued. "You don't need to lie to yourself Star. I can feel how wet you are; you wish Marco's cock were deep inside you, you wish you could run your hands across that toned chest of his.." Janna bit at Star's ear as she rubbed her thumb against Star's jewel, thrusting her closer and closer to her peak.

Around them, some of the other girls witnessing couldn't keep themselves contained as they started to kiss and finger amongst themselves as well. "See Star, your not the only one who feels this way." Janna turned Star around pressing her lips to hers as she pressed her finger against her G-spot sending Star into a climax as she moaned and arched her back, her hips bucking as her juices squirted onto Janna's hand and the floor.

Janna chuckled as she lifted her soaked fingers to her mouth licking them off as Star panted heavily "W...Wow.." Was all Star could mutter as gave one last peek over at Marco...

 **ELSEWHERE**

Hekapoo sat naked in front of her vanity as she combed her long red hair, humming happily as she tugged out the knots. She had just recovered from another long boring meeting with the high commission, and now she was ready to start the first stages of her plan. Pinned on her mirror was her three targets, Jackie, Janna, and Star Butterfly.

All of them were after the same prey, but none of them was a match for this predator. Before she could deal with them though she needed to lure her prey a bit more. Hekapoo couldn't hold in her giggle as she slowly applied her lipstick, giving her cute reflection a wink and kiss before standing up. She couldn't help but admire her sweet ass as she walked away from the mirror.

"Who could resist that?" She teased to herself before walking over to her closet to pick out a dress. She rummaged around through the rows of clothes before grinning as she found the perfect dress, Firey red that glistened, hugging her plump form perfectly and just short enough to leave boys drooling for a peek under. "Perfect." She whispered with a grin pulling it out and setting it on her bed.

"Mmmmm Marco is going to love this." She said sliding her dress on, letting out a happy giggle as she squeezed her breasts. "I bet Marco will want to play with you girls." She laughed as she gave her breasts a soft squeeze.

The last thing left for the temptress was her perfume, specially blended herself from ingredients from across dimensions. An intoxicating aroma of cinnamon and roses, with a magical hint of lust to it. While it was not much different from natural perfumes, it did have another purpose, marking her territory. By the end of her night, she wanted Marco covered in this, so any girl that dare make a move will smell her perfume on him.

Hekapoo happily hummed as she sprayed it on her neck and breasts, taking in a small whiff of it before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Your perfect" She winked at her reflection before putting on her shoes and grabbing her little purse, reaching in for her scissors before opening a tear. Hekapoo stepped though arriving on earth, right in front of Marco's house as she walked up to the door.

She knocked on the door fixing herself as a woman opened it to greet her. "Yes? May I help you?" Hekapoo gave a sly grin as she looked over Marco's mom, knowing she was definatly where he got some of his cute charms from. "Is Marco home? We had a...date, tonight. I certainly hope he didn't forget.." Hekapoo gave his mom her big adorable eyes making her blush lightly.

"You poor thing, he better not have! Please come in and have a seat." She turned around leading Hekapoo to the couch "Can I get you anything while I get Marco?" Hekapoos shook her head "No thank you I am fine." Mrs. Diaz smiled before heading upstairs "MARCO! Your date is here!" She yelled walking up the stairs as Hekapoo could hear chattering, knowing his mother was demanding he get ready for her made up date.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Star's figure glaring at her from the edge of the stairs. Hekapoo hoped she would be here to see them leave and as she was about to get up to get Marco herself, he came walking down the stairs.

"I don't remember making any...plans..." Hekapoo could see Marco's eyes light up as he gazed upon her beautiful form. Hekapoo got up and walked over to him, paying no mind to Star sitting behind him giving her an evil glare.

"Marco you meanie..you promised we would go out tonight.." She started to form tears in her eyes as Marco's dad came running over. "Marco! How dare you upset such a beautiful guest! Go and get changed and be down here in five minutes! A Diaz never breaks a promise!" Marco gave Hekapoo a look as she looked back adorable before he let out a sigh.

"Fine..wait right here I'll be back." He groaned walking back upstairs as Marco's father came and led Hekapoo back to the couch. "I am so sorry about Marco; it's not like him to forget such things." Hekapoo wiped her eye "It's fine, you and your wife are very sweet." Mr. Diaz blushed lightly and let out a hearty laugh as he walked to the kitchen "You are too kind." As Hekapoo sat, she looked over seeing Star now at the edge of the couch.

"Whats your game Hekapoo?" She demanded as Hekapoo gave her an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about..Marco invited me out, and so here I am."

"Yeah right." Star scoffed as she jumped to her feet. "Don't think I don't know what you're playing Hekapoo, and you won't win. Marco and I are besties and close friends, so I won't let you manipulate him. Hekapoo chuckled "Just best friends?" She muttered softly making Stars face turn red with both anger and embarrassment. Before she could speak though Marco came running down dressed in his nice shirt and pants.

"Alright, Hekapoo lets go.." Hekapoo jumped to her feet grabbing hold of his arm as Marco opened the door and they walked out to the street. Star stood in the door and opened her phone and dialed as she watched them walk off towards the city.

"Jackie its Star..we have a problem.." As they walked, Hekapoo was reveling in how jealous Star was. After walking for a bit, Marco finally broke the silence between them "So you want to explain all of this? I was about to take a nap.."

Hekapoo tugged at his arm with a smile "And now you are going to take me into town, I want to experience your earth culture and sample some of your shopping. Besides if you play your cards right.." She pressed her breasts against his arms making Marco blushed.

"You may just get to "Sample" A little something yourself. Besides don't you want to take me on a date, Marco?" She looked up pleadingly as Marco blushed and sighed "Fine.I do need to pick up some things.." Hekapoo grinned as she took his hand and they made their way to the mall, Hekapoo well aware that they were being watched and followed...


	5. Chapter 5

**(AND THE RESULTS ARE IN! Now first of all let me just thank EVERYBODY who voted or PM me for there support and there votes. also I want to make it clear that NONE of my stories are being discontinued. I will take the first place result and work in it for a month or two then go on to second place and so on. Also on that note the exception will be Marco and Stars Mewberty adventures which I will continue on the side so I don't get too burnt out on my other stories lol. ANYWAY here are the results!**

 **Playing with fire 27/ True Love 9/ Dipper's choice 7/ Finn's quest 6**

 **And there you have it! Playing with fire with a whopping 27 votes! blew the other ones clear out of the water lol. So I will be working on that story first for all you Marco X Hekapoo fanatics like me lol. I will keep these chapters up until I finish the next chapter then take them down so if your following the story Ill replace the chapter name with something so you know its a real chapter and not a notice. ENJOY!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello Readers! Here as you have all demanded it is the next chapter of Playing with Fire! Since I had off today for my birthday I managed to finish this chapter and hopefully get started on the next as well! I hope you enjoy this and Look forward to the chapters to come as things begin to heat up ;3. Anyway I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review or PM me letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!**

 **Ps if for some reason you cant leave a review feel free to PM me! I don't know if its screwed up or not lol.)**

Hekapoo bounced happily along with Marco as they made their way into town to the mall. As they went through town Hekapoo couldn't help but look around at the unfamiliar sights of the earth. "So be honest with me..why did you really come here?" Marco asked as Hekapoo gave him a pouty face. "I told you...I came here for you to take me on a date. Is that really so hard to believe? I go to the bounce lounge now and then, you don't think I like to get away from my forge Huh?" Marco blushed being taken back as he scratched his head "I didn't mean it like that Hekapoo.." She smirked leaning up and pecked his cheek "And I forgive you, now take me to your mall so I may do some shopping."

After a bit of walking, they finally made it to the mall, walking in through the food court. Immediately they were both met with the stares of a few groups as Hekapoo grinned, pulling Marco closer to her as they walked. She could feel their piercing gazes, and it made her giggle inside. Sitting over by one of the food vendors was a small group of girls in uniforms, Hekapoo could make out what she assumed was their matriarch, a young lady with long black hair and expensive makeup.

It wasn't hard to tell they knew who Marco was by the way they were staring at him. "Who might those girls be Marco?" Hekapoo asked innocently as he looked over before looking away. "That's the cheerleader squad from school, and the one giving us a look is Britanny...she's...well." Hekapoo chuckled softly "Jealous..?" Marco looked at Hekapoo confused "What?" Hekapoo giggled "Nothing.." As they continued their way through the food court Hekapoo's eyes caught a glimpse of a figure that had been following them in town.

The first store they came across was a "Victoria Secret" Store. Hekapoo had no clue who this Victoria was or what her secret is, but she saw all of the bra and panties on display and knew this place would be a perfect stop as she pulled Marco inside. "Come on Marco lets go in here first!" She giggled as Marco tried to protest "I..I don't think that's a very good idea Hekapoo!" She muttered embarrassed as she ignored his complaints. Marco couldn't help but turn red as he walked with Hekapoo through the store, like a kid in a candy store she was frantically looking around and grabbing all sorts of different bra's and panties as Maroc followed along.

Soon Marco found himself sitting outside of the changing room as Hekapoo tired on her newly found underwear. "I don't get the reason for this "Bras" you earthlings wear." Hekapoo grunted from the changing room as she tried to squeeze on a bra." Marco blushed clearing his throat "I couldn't tell you.." He turned even more red as Chantal and Sabrina came walking by as he lowered his head, he could feel them staring at him, though in truth it was for many different reasons than Marco thought. As he peeked up, he saw they were gone as he let out a soft sight.

Marco was surprised by Hekapoo as she swung open the curtain revealing the hot red bra and panties she had finally got on "So...what do you think Marco?" She cooed spinning around giving him a good view of all of her "Goods." As Marco covered his face in embarrassment. "Yo..Yo..You look great Hekapoo!" He stuttered as she giggled to her self at how adorable Marco was when he was flustered. "I'm so glad you like it, I think I'll take this one then." She giggled closing the curtain as Marco let out a relieved sigh.

"This woman's going to be the death of me.." Marco mumbled to himself as he wiped his brow. After she had gotten dressed, they made their way to the check out before leaving the store, continuing their way through the mall. Marco had to stop by a store picking up more of his red hoodies as Hekapoo rolled her eyes at how much of a dork he was. Afterward, Hekapoo continued to drag Marco to various stores trying on clothes. From sweat pants to show off her plump and perfect ass to tight T shirts to show off her plump breasts, Hekapoo made sure Marco was there to give his "Opinion" on it all.

Of course, Hekapoo continued to keep tabs on the figure following and watching them but soon figured to was about time to deal with them. As they walked through the mall, Hekapoo noticed a small door against the wall leading to what looked like the back rooms behind the stores. Marco was surprised as Hekapoo pulled him through the door as he looked at her confused "Hekapoo I don't think we are supposed to be back here.." He said nerviously as she giggled "Don't worry about it Marco, it will be fine."

Behind them, the figure looked down at her phone "They just went into maintenance tunnels. Going to follow, text you after." The figure put the phone in her pocket before looking around and entering the door. As the figure stepped through the door, it was quickly shut behind them as the hall filled with giggling.

"I think you have been following us for long enough...we see you eyeing our man all over..so who might you be to Marco then?" The figure was shocked seeing the three Hekapoo clones sound them as they waited for a response. The figure removed their hood revealing their short dark blue hair.

"What did you do with Marco?" Janna asked as the clones circled her. "Well, wouldn't you like to know?" They teased and giggled "You must be Janna..Marco talked about you before...I assume Star sent you to watch us huh?" One of the clones teased. "Wouldn't you like to know." Janna teased back as two of the clones giggled at the third.

"Well...MAYBE we might just need to find out huh? Seeing as how you were bold enough to follow us around...you will do fine as our first "Example.". Janna was caught off guard as one of the clones grabbed her from behind as another one followed suit, pulling her into a maintenance room as the third smirked and sat guard by the door, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed.

 **Meanwhile**

Hekapoo could feel her clones had trapped their prey, and with that so, they would begin to have their fun. Having seen some of the closed stores in the mall, she found the door to one of them in the maintenance hall as she pulled Marco into it. "Hekapoo! We can't be in here we will get in trouble!" Marco quietly yelled as she shrugged "Relax...besides.." She cooed pushing Marco against the wall, her body beginning to receive some of the "Shared" feelings from her clones.

"You have been such a good sport; I figured since our date is far from over I should give you a little "Treat" for being so good to me.." She bent down to her knees pulling down Marco's zipper as she freed his cock from its prison. "Hekapoo this is a bad ideaahhhh.." Marco moaned as Hekapoo slowly licked up the length of his cock, her fingers already sliding down under her dress and into her soaking folds as her body burned with desire.

Unbeknown to Marco they were putting on a show as Hekapoo began to swirl her tongue around Marco's tip before teasing him as she took his cock into her mouth agonizingly slow. "Mmmm you don't have to hold back Marco...no one will find us.." She cooed before taking Marco's cock all the way to the base as her tongue coiled around his cock in her mouth.

Marco couldn't fight how amazing it felt having his cock sucked by Hekapoo as his hands traveled down gripping her sensitive horns as she moans. "Now he is getting into it." Hekapoo thought to herself as she continued to suck Marco's cock while she fingered herself and massaged one of her breasts. Soon Hekapoo could feel Marco's cock start to throb and as she was about to pull off, she was caught by surprise as Marco tightly gripped her horns before thrusting his cock in and out of her throat.

Hekapoo moaned as he worked over herself harder and faster as Marco's face fucked her, pounding his cock into the back of her throat with every thrust. After a minute of hard fucking and fingering they both reached their peaks as Marco gave one hard thrust before busting his load down her throat as she moaned, her juices squirting out onto the concrete floor as she climaxed.

After a few moments, Hekapoo regained herself as she slowly pulled herself off of Marcos cock coaxing out the last of his cum before swallowing it down. "W...Wow.." was all Marco muttered as Hekapoo giggled standing up and kissing his cheek. "Let that be an incentive for later tonight." She giggled as she fixed herself and her dress. Hekapoo could feel that her clones were finishing up as she and Marco made their way back into the mall to continue their date.

 **Elsewhere**

Star paced around her room, anxious and waiting as she thought about Marco with Hekapoo. It drove her mad, all the things they could be doing, things she could be saying to him. It all drove her insane, because to her, she should be the one out with Marco, she should be the one saying what she wanted to say to him, but she wasn't. It killed Star that she couldn't work up the courage to just tell Marco. Now she was pacing around her room, waiting frantically for a response from Janna. After Hekapoo had left with Marco, Star texted Jackie about it.

Since Jackie was hung up doing chores, they both texted Janna who agreed to shadow them. Janna had been very steady with the updates to her about what they were doing, but now she hadn't responded since she texted they had gone into the back of the mall. Star paced back and forth even faster before hearing her phone ring from her notification. Star lunged for her phone before letting out a small grunt seeing the text from Jackie.

"Any word from Janna?"

Star sighed as she replied back. "No nothing yet, I am starting to get worried...what if she was compromised?"

Star sat for a moment before getting a response "Na Janna is sneaky. I doubt she would get caught so easily."

Star quickly texted back. "This is Hekapoo though; she is not so easy to fool.."

Star waited for another minute before getting another response, this time it was from Janna as she eagerly pulled up the chat before her heart skipped a beat from the picture that she received...


	7. Chapter 7

**(HELLO READERS! Here for your fix is more of the adorable Hekapoo you crave! The next chapter will be pretty steamy if you know what I mean :3 and things I feel are going to start getting pretty interesting as well. I hope you are all enjoying the story and the more frequent updates as well. I am sorry if you tried reviewing the last one and couldn't, I guess there is some weird error with it but hopefully posting this one you can review normally again. ANYWAY as always, if you enjoy the story so far or just have any thoughts feel free to leave a review or drop me a PM letting me know what you think! I love hearing your feedback and as always ENJOY!)**

Hekapoo continued to hum happily as she and Marco walked through the mall. As they walked, Hekapoo had her arms wrapped around Marco's as they visited various stores and shops. Soon though Hekapoo could feel the rumbling in her stomach as she looked up at Marco with pleading eyes. "Marco...I'm Huuuuuunnnnggggrrryyyyy..." She pleaded as Marco blushed.

"Well, what do you want to eat? The food court has lots of places...but I think there is a restaurant in the Mall somewhere too.." She reached down grasping her rumbling stomach before looking back up at him. "I want to go to a resturaunt..it is a date after all" Marco sighed before they made their way across the mall. There was a restaurant all right, but unfortunate for Marco it was a Japanese steak house that Hekapoo became fascinated about. "Marco! Let's eat here! this place seems so cool and interesting." She grinned from ear to ear as she pulled Marco into the restaurant, barely able to keep her excitement contained.

As they walked, Hekapoo was quick to dash over and gaze at the small pond with little fish in it as Marco sighed. Marco couldn't deny that he enjoyed Hekapoo's energetic curiosity, it gave him a very familiar feeling, a similar feeling that his best friend gives him as well. This thought though did bring a strange feeling in his gut though, Hekapoo though blunt and lacking tact did in a sort of way ask him out on a date, something none of the other girls that seemed "Interested" in Marco had the nerve to do, even Star.

His thoughts though were dispelled as Hekapoo came running back up to him, hugging his arm as the waiter showed them to their seats. "So what kind of food they got at this joint? Do we hunt it or what?" Hekapoo asked curiously as she looked around before they made their way to the large grill. "It's...well it's a particular kind of steak house where they cook the food in front of you. You don't hunt it or anything you just order off the menu, haven't you been to a restaurant before?" Marco asked curiously.

Hekapoo blushed giving Marco a cold glare "And so what if I haven't? Do you think I get to go out often with my job? With all the people I have to make scissors for and the Magic Council you think I get a vacation?!"

Marco could tell he had hit a nerve as he walked over pulling her seat out for her "I'm sorry H-Poo." He said softly as Hekapoo turned red being called by that nickname before sitting down as Marco politely push in her chair before sitting beside her. Hekapoo picked up the menu glancing over it as she struggled to make sense of what anything was on it.

She recognized some of it but most of it was in a weird language she didn't understand. "Umm...Marco?" She muttered softly poking his side. "What...should I order...or I mean what are you going to get?" Marco smiled "Well I don't come here very often, but when my family goes I normally get the number 23, it's a lot of food, and it gives you a little of everything."

Hekapoo nodded as she set her menu down before the waiter came to take their order. After taking their menus Hekapoo and Marco sat for a while before a cook came to the table. "Who is that?" Hekapoo whispered as Marco chuckled "That's the cook, he is going to cook our food for us." Hekapoo's eyes were alight with excitement as she grinned.

As the man started to prepare both of their meals, he began up some talk with Marco and Hekapoo. Hekapoo, of course, had no problem bragging she was on a date with Marco as she watched fascinated by the small onion volcano the chief made. After both of their plates were full of food the cook bowed and thanked them before walking off.

Hekapoo was drooling over her food as her eyes sparkled. Normally she was only familiar with the tastes of what ever she could scrounge up and cook at home. Never had she had such delicate prepared food? She slowly picked up a fork full of food before taking a bite, slowly savoring the taste as she moaned softly holding her cheeks. "Mmmmmmm it's so good!" Marco smiled before digging into his food as well.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Star clenched her phone tightly as she looked at the picture from Janna. In the front was Hekapoo with her toothy grin as she selfied herself, in the background...was Janna, nude with two of her clones fingering and pleasuring her and each other. She could see the grin on Janna's face as she drooled, below were the words "One down." She was at a loss for words as to the extent Hekapoo would go.

She knew that Hekapoo would be hard to compete with for Marco but never realized she was willing to go this far. One thing was for sure though Star had to get Janna. She grabbed her wand tucking it into her small purse before walking down to the front door, outside was Jackie on her skateboard waiting for her. She hopped on the back as they rode off to the Mall.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie asked as Star clenched her fist. "We need to get Janna; it's probably best we avoid Hekapoo and Marco...we don't want to give her any more leverage than she has, she already has Marco's parents in the palm of her hands, so it's best we just..play it safe for now..." Jackie nodded as they continued to the mall on their search and rescue.

After making it to the mall, they found their way to the maintenance room using Star's phone tracker. Star slowly cracked the door peeking inside before seeing the room was clear of Hekapoo's clones. Janna laid on the floor, her clothes sloppily put back on as she slept. "Janna...Janna wakes up." Star whispered as Janna moaned softly pulling her down as she reached and grabbed Star's ass.

"Mmmmm Star...lets have some fun..forget Marco..." She muttered as Star turned red. "Janna please! Get ahold of yourself!" Jackie walked up pulling Janna off of Star "Maybe we should take her home, she seems pretty out of it.."

Star nodded as Jackie picked Janna up on her back before they quietly made their way out of the Mall. After they finally made it back, they laid Janna down on Star's bed. Janna took a deep inhale of Star's pillow as she caressed down her body. "Mmmmm Come on Star..have some fun.." Star and Jackie blushed before sighing and pulling the covers over her.

"Hopefully she snaps out of this after some rest.," Jackie said softly as Star nodded before looking back down at the picture. "I hope so...goodness know what Hekapoo's clones put her through.." Star shivered at the thoughts of what they might have done as Jackie sat down. "Great, not only is she stealing away Marco but she can clone herself too..."

Star sat down as well letting out a sigh "I know...but surely we can put our heads together and think of something to get Marco...I mean...we both...like Marco.." Jackie looked down at Star and smiled. "Be honest Star, you more than just "Like" Marco." Star turned red burying her head in her knees "Well.I mean you're the one he has been crushing over...".

Jackie giggled "Yeah he has been for a long time, and I won't lie it would be nice to get to know Marco more." Jackie got up and sat down on the floor next to Star. "But if Hekapoo takes Marco away then neither of us will get a chance to be with him at all. So let's work together so we can both have Marco in our lives, one way or another." Star smiled and nodded as she looked up at the love sentence poster on the wall, sparking an idea on how they can counter attack.

 **BACK AT THE MALL**

Hekapoo let out a happy sigh as she patted her full stomach, letting out a small belch as she giggles. "Man...that was..amazing." Marco smiled wiping his mouth as the waiter brought him the check. Fortunately, thanks to Marco's royalties paying for this date had been no problem, though he was still in a bit of shock at how Hekapoo could cram so much food into her mouth. After finishing up, Marco escorted Hekapoo out of the restaurant, though Hekapoo stopped as her eyes were drawn to the colorful place across from it.

"Marco...what's that." She pointed as Marco looked over "Oh that's the arcade, its full of...well "Games" you can play to earn prizes and stuff." Hekapoo grabbed his arm again giving him her usual adorable toothy smile "Take me.". Marco smiled softly walking over with her as she gazed around at all the colorful and noisy machines.

"So do we just play them?" Marco shook his head as he inserted a twenty dollar bill into the change machine "No you have to use coins to play the games, but if you're good enough you can get prizes." Marco pointed at the bored man sitting at the counter full of various awards and such.

Marco took Hekapoo's hand giving her most of the coins from the machine. "Here, go and pick any games you want to play and just put these in." Hekapoo examined them curiously before nodding and walking over to an "Ally Fighter 4" Machine. "Now I should warn you that these games can be pretty tough to get tickets from." Hekapoo furrowed her brow determined as she slid in the token to the machine.

Marco would soon eat his own words though as Hekapoo proceeded to dominate the scores in every game, she played, attracting a huge crowd of people as she dominated the Dance Dance Ultra machine as well, Though she was yelled at for cheating at the skeeball machine making her clones scrambled away embarrassed.

After only an hour Hekapoo made her way to the counter with three clones carrying tickets as they dumped them onto the counter. "Thank you for playing...what prizes do you want..." the man at the desk said bored as she glanced around. Now Marco was carrying "Prizes" Such as a giant Banana, A lava lamp, various small plushies, one of which looked scarily like Marco, two fuzzy pillows and a huge bag of candy.

On their way out though something caught Hekapoo's eyes as she slowly walked towards the machine, her eyes growing massive and sparkling at the huge round cat plush inside "I must have you.." She whispered reaching for a spare coin and putting it into the machine. To her frustration, though this was one game she couldn't win. Over and over she would put what few coins she had left in until she was out. Hekapoo pressed her face to the glass tears forming in her eyes.

"Why...? Why is this game impossible to beat...the stupid claw won't even grab it!" Just as she was about to punch the glass Marco gently grabbed her hand catching her off guard as he gave her a soft smile, moving her aside softly as he put in the one token he kept. Hekapoo watch with her face to the glass as Marco maneuvered the claw around before lowering it.

"Marco! You didn't even try and go...for it.." Hekapoo was amazed as the claw lifted and with it so did the cat before it dropped into the chute. Marco reached down pulling with both hands out the massive round cat before presenting it to Hekapoo. "You have to grab the tags; it's the only way you ever win these machines." Hekapoo slowly walked towards it as she wrapped her arms around the plush giving it a massive squeeze as it let out a meow, tears of joy in her eyes. "It's so fluffy!" She muttered as she buried her face in it.

Marco laughed "I'm glad you like it Hekapoo.." He was caught by suprise her lips pressing against his as she pulled him into a tight hug, her tongue taking a little time to dominate his mouth as Marco wrapped his arms softly around her waist. After a moment she pulled away moving her lips to Marco's ears. "I think it's time you take me back home...I want to give you your "Prize."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hello readers! I present to you another very steamy chapter of playing with fire. I will say I am having some concerns about this story since I am noticing the views and reviews have slowly been going down with each chapter. I always love hearing your feedbacks and what you think will improve the story or if your enjoying it so as always feel free to leave a review or PM letting me know. Anyway things will get pretty interesting in the next chapter so as always ENJOY!)**

The sun had just set below the horizon as Marco and Hekapoo made their way back to Marco's house from the Mall. The whole way Hekapoo tightly gripped her giant round cat plush humming happily. Marco couldn't help but smile at the usually unseen side of Hekapoo, her typically cool collective side replaced by a more childish side of her.

After making it to Marco's house, he saw his parent's car was gone "They must have gone out." Marco muttered to himself as Hekapoo tugged his arm. "Well Mr gentleman, are you going to invite me in? Hekapoo gave Marco a wink as he blushed "W..Would you like to come inside Hekapoo, maybe have some coffee.."

Marco's stomach churned at the cheese line as Hekapoo giggled "Well I don't know what this coffee is but if its code for this.." Hekapoo reached down grabbing Marco's "Goods" "then gladly."

Marco's face was red as Hekapoo giggled grabbing him and pulled him into his house, nearly knocking all of the bags of apparel he was holding down as she did. After zipping upstairs to his room, Hekapoo let out a happy sigh as she plopped down onto his bed taking a big whiff from his pillow. "Mmmmm" Marco sifted through the bags and set down her massive doll before putting away his hoodies.

As he closed the closet, he turned to see Hekapoo with her toothy grin. "Marco...Could you go..freshen up while I slip into something more..appropriate?" she whispered into his hear before giving it a small nibble making Marco's legs weak. "Ooook.." He moaned softly as she chuckled before pushing him out the door before he knew what had happened. He turned looking at his door before sighing and walking to the bathroom, knowing he was probably in for a long night. Fortunately, he kept a lot of his stamina from the sixteen years of hunting Hekapoo so her "Long" nights were nothing he couldn't handle.

Marco paused for a moment in front of Star's door before realizing that she might hear what was going on next to her room. For some reason, Marco felt a huge knot in his stomach before reaching out for her door handle. He slowly opened the door to her room before peeking inside to look for Star, though to his relief she was not anywhere in the chamber from what he could see.

He closed the door relieved as he made his way to the bathroom, taking care of his "Business" before heading back to his room. As Marco opened the door, his eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him. On his bed Hekapoo was laying on her side, dressed in her newly bought crimson panties and bra, her hair let loose from its band as she smirked, noticing Marco's excitement through his shorts. "Well...why don't you come here and prove what a "Man" you are flesh wad." She winked as Marco stepped inside and locked his door.

Marco made his way towards the bed, slowly stripping off what clothes he had left as Hekapoo laid back, reaching her arms out for him as he climbed into her snare. Hekapoo pulled him tightly to her lips as his hands caressed along her sides, knowing well that he was hers for the night until she was satisfied with him. After a deep kiss Marco's lips traveled down her neck, the sweet yet spicy scent of her skin filled his head, driving his lust for her even further.

His tongue traced along her pointy ear, making her moan out as her hands traveled across his chest before making their way down to his stiffening member. "Mmmm yes..take me Marco...claim me your own.." She whispered as Marco reached behind her to free her breasts from their prisons.

As the hooks of her bra came lose her breasts popped free, coaxing a relieved sigh from Hekapoo as she grinned adorably. "Well Marco, they have been waiting for you." She teased sticking her tongue out as she pressed her breasts together.

Marco happily obliged her as he hands began to massage them, his lips capturing her nipple as she moaned, slowly rocking her soaked panties against his stiff member as Marco's hands and mouth worked over her breasts. Hekapoo loved the feeling of Marco's tongue teasing at her breasts as his mouth swapped between her delicate mounds. Soon though the fire inside her began to grow hotter as she pulled him from her breasts back to her mouth for another deep kiss before spreading her legs hinting at what needed to be done.

He kissed his way down her body as his hands caressed down her sides, taking in every inch of her form before he reached his prize. As Marco's hands reached her plump waist, his fingers slipped under her sexy panties before slowly pulling them up her legs and tossing them aside. Hekapoo gave him a seductive look before slowly spreading her legs exposing herself in all her naked glory to her lover.

Marco's head buried itself between her soft legs as his mouth kissed softly along her fold before letting his tongue explore her hot depths as Hekapoo let out a long moan. "Yes, Marco Yes! Devour me." She moaned running her hands through his hair with one hand as her other massaged her breast.

Marco's mouth greedily slurped up all the sweet nectar he could as Hekapoo's legs gently wrapped around his head, tightening their grip more and more as she moved closer to her peak. Soon it all became too much for her as her legs squeezed his head and her back arched as she pinched her nipples letting out a loud moan as her juices squirted into Marco's mouth and onto his face.

Marco knew pretty well where all her "Secret" spots were but were still amazed at how intense her orgasms were. After licking up all he could, he was quickly pulled up by Hekapoo as she pressed her lips hard to his getting a taste of herself before looking him in the eyes still panted from her orgasm as she glanced down at Marco's stiff member. She pulled Marco higher onto her chest as she freed his cock from its cloth prison before burying it between her mounds.

"Fuck them, Marco, make them yours!" She moaned as Marco smirked grabbing her breasts giving them as squeeze before starting to thrust his hips back and forth slowly. Hekapoo moaned out as Marco pinched her sensitive nipples tugging at them as her tongue slithered from her mouth licking up and down his tip with every thrust.

Soon Marco's already eager cock couldn't take much more before giving one last push, blowing his huge load all over Hekapoo's face and breasts before laying back onto the bed. Hekapoo giggled as her tongue began to clean up every drop from her face and breasts. "Mmmmm I hope you got more in there for me." She giggled as Marco sat back up with a smile, his cock still stiff and ready for more.

Hekapoo smirked spreading her legs, inviting him in as he positioned himself against her fold, sliding his tip back and forth before slowly shoving every inch into her. "Mmmm Yes so fucking deep!" Hekapoo moaned as Marco rested his cock balls deep into her, letting his tip kiss against her womb as he lifted her soft legs over his shoulders.

"Mmmm yes Marco, slam that cock deep into me, I want to have trouble walking when we're done." She moaned as Marco smirked pulling his cock back before slamming it into her making her squeal in both pleasure and delight. "Mmm FUCK!" She moaned as Marco proceeded to fuck her hard and wild. Every hard thrust of his cock sent small ripples through her as her breasts bounced back and forth. Fortunately having just blown his load Marco had plenty of stamina for Hekapoo to work through before she would be getting her "Reward."

After giving her a hard fucking for a few minutes, Marco decided it was time to switch things up as he lowered her legs laying them back behind her head. Hekapoo had no objections as she wrapped her arms around them holding them back as Marco bent down to capture her lips as he continued to pound away at Hekapoo's womb.

Her walls tightening more and more with every orgasm that rocked through her body as his cock hit all her sweet spots. "Y..Yes! Harder Marco! Fuck me HARDER!" Hekapoo moaned as Marco kissed along her sensitive neck. Marco continued his assault as Hekapoo wrapped her legs around his back as her fingers dug into his back as well.

"Yes, Marco FUCK mE!" She moaned as her tongue began to hang out of her mouth, her mind going blank from the repeated orgasms that shook it. "You're so beautiful.." Marco moaned into her ear as he pushed his cock deeper into her "I getting close.." He growled as she pushed him off of her, earning her a confused look from Marco.

Hekapoo turned around showing him her beautiful ass as Marco practically drooled, and his cock twitched "Marco fill me with your cum..Fuck me like an ANIMAL!" She moaned as Marco jumped to his knees slamming his cock deep inside her as she wished. Marco kicked off all his restraints as he bent down, wrapping his arms around her waist as he thrust wildly into her, the room filling with the loud sounds of their skin slapping against each other.

Soon Marco neared his limit before he reached up grabbing her horns before giving one last slam into her before letting out a loud moan as his cum burst into her womb, his body continuing to thrust into her to fill her as deep as he could "Hekapoo, I love you!" Hearing Marco say that snapped something inside her as experienced the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. "YeS! FIll Me uP!" Hekapoo moaned loudly "GiVE mE aLL YOuR CuM! GivE ME YoUr BabiEs!" Marco grunted giving a few more hard thrusts as his seed continued to burst into her womb, filling it to the brim as his cum dripped from her folds. After a minute or two of filling her, Marco pulled his cock free from her letting it pop out into the cool air as he rolled to the side of Hekapoo, both of them collapsing as they reeled from their intense orgasms.

After regaining themselves, Hekapoo crawled on top of Marco giving him a weak smile "Y..Your not..done yet..are you.?" She panted as Marco smirked, "I don't think you have much left in you either." She giggled "I believe you underestimate me.." She reached down grabbing his still throbbing cock as she positioned it against her folds before slowly lowering herself down on it.

"Mmmm Still so thick and stiff.." She moaned as she slowly started to bounce herself up and down on his cock. "Mmmm yeah.." Marco moaned letting his hands travel down and grip her soft ass as he let her dominate him. "Mmmm yeah, this cock belongs to me Marco.." She moaned as she bounced herself faster, letting his cock stir up her already full insides.

As She continued to bounce, she leaned down letting Marco's mouth capture one of her breasts as she moaned. "Yeah Marco, enjoy them all you want." moaned as she felt herself already nearing her limit again as she moved faster. "M..Marco.." She moaned as he tightly gripped her hips, thrusting his in sync with her's as she rested her head on his chest. "Me too H-Poo, don't hold back." He thrust his hips faster with hers until finally shoving his cock deep into her as the last of his seed poured into her, spilling out and down his member as they both moaned, holding each other tightly.

Having used the last of their energy, they laid for a while enjoying the feeling of being one together before Marco pulled his cock from her. Hekapoo let out a small yawn as she rolled to Marco's side, after getting into a comfortable position she pulled him into her, wrapping her sexy curvy body around his slender and tone one as she rested his head into her soft pillow's as Marco let out a soft yawn. She held him close nuzzling into his hair as his words echoed through her head, after all, it was the first time she had ever heard somebody says that to her, she wanted to cherish this night as long as she could.

In a few moments, Marco was out cold as he nuzzled up to her warm body, holding her like a pillow as she kissed gently through his hair. Even after all the years chasing her and maturing he was still such a kid at heart. Inside she felt so satisfied at how today had turned out, even though in truth she never expected to be treated so well.

For once in her life, she was treated like she was the only thing that mattered in someone else's world..like she was a princess, and even more to hear somebody say they loved her. But here Hekapoo was, holding that person in her arms, the room filled with the smell of their sweat and her perfume, though she decided it was best not to mention it's..." added" effects to Marco who now was covered in it. So many thoughts ran through her head as her eyes slowly began to grow heavy before she too fell fast asleep in her lover's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hello! I present to you the next chapter of this adventure. I made a point to finish this today before I jumped head first into the new XCOM2 DLC that came out today lol. I think I am finally getting an Idea on how I want the plot of this story to go so I am hoping you will stick around to find out how it ends! As always I would love to hear your thoughts on the story or maybe even something you want for a different story in the reviews or PM and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco's eyes pried open slowly as the sounds of buzzing broke him from his sleep. After sitting up and clearing the crust from his eyes, he reached over slamming down on the off button of his alarm, afterward laying back down as he reached over hoping to feel the soft skin of his lover, only to be disappointed as he laid alone in bed. He quickly scanned around the room, only stopping as he noticed a small note on his closet, hanging from the knob of it was a pair of crimson panties. He quickly got up walking over to the closet taking the note as he glanced over Hekapoo's panties.

"Dear Fleshwad,  
Thank you for the fun date, and then, even more, fun night. Sorry, I couldn't be here when you wake up, I had some business to take care of with the Magic High Commission. Don't worry though I am sure we will have more fun sometime soon so until then enjoy my memento.  
Love H-Poo"

He blushed before looking down at the panties as he walked over tucking them into his night stand before sitting down on his bed letting out a sigh. After a moment of silence, however, he began to realize how much of sweat and sex he smelled as he got up to head to the shower. As he headed out into the hall, he was stopped as Star opened her door.

"Hey, Marco.." She said pausing as Hekapoo's scent assaulted her nostrils. "Long night..?" She asked furrowing her brow as Marco blushed. "Umm...well...I mean yeah..kinda." Marco scratched his head as Marco scanned over him for a moment.

"Well, you should probably go take a shower..you stink. Come back to my room when you are done, I have something to talk to you about." She commented before closing her door leaving Marco red in the face.

After that Marco quickly rushed to the bathroom turning on the shower before stepping inside. He made sure to scrub extra hard to try and clear off the strong scent of sex on him before he went to talk with Star. Once he finished rinsing off, he stepped out drying himself and his hair.

Marco could still faintly smell Hekapoo's perfume on him but other than that he felt he was good. After putting on his fresh clothes he walked out and down to Star's room, knocking softly on the door. "Star? You wanted to talk to me?" He asked before hearing her through the door. "Yeah! Come on in!" Marco opened the door stepping inside seeing Star sitting on her bed.

Marco also noticed that not only was she sitting with her legs spread, giving him a view of her snow white panties, but she was also not wearing a bra as her nipples showed through her dress. Marco actually couldn't blush with all the blood rushing from his head down south as Star let out a giggle. "I have a surprise for you Marco.." She cooed softly standing up and walking over to him.

"Buuuuuuuut you have to close your eyes and hold out your hands for it." Marco gulped as he followed her command, holding out his hands "Umm ok, can I have a hint?" He asked nerviously as she chuckled. "Well...let's just say...its something you and I can have A LOT of fun with.." She teased as Marco's mind raced even more.

Marco felt her hands touch him as he gulped again, feeling her pull it closer and closer to her. He could feel the soft touch of her dress at the tip of his fingers as his heart raced, his excitement short lived as she tightly shut his hand and yelled "SUPRISE!" She jumped cheering as Marco quickly shot open his eyes.

In his hand was a small slip of paper. "What is this?" Marco asked confused as she grinned bouncing in place. "I got you, me AND Jackie tickets to see LOVE SENTENCE!" She squealed as Marco matched her smile looking at the ticket. "Seriously!? I thought they were sold out everywhere?"

She grinned taking his hand "Jackie's dad had a friend who worked at the stadium they are playing at, she managed to persuade him to get us tickets!" Star wrapped her arms tightly around Marco squeezing him as Marco blushed.

"This is great Star! But is Jackie ok with going with us? I mean..you know..I don't want anyone to feel like an..third wheel." Star scoffed "Please, Marco it's fine. Jackie was the one who suggested it in the first place. Come on it will be GREAT!"

Marco smiled relieved to hear Jackie was ok with hanging out with him and Star, though the thought of going on a date with both of them was..well Star was his best friend and Jackie had been his crush for so long. With these thoughts though came the worry, "What if Hekapoo call's or shows up? Am I dating Hekapoo? I mean, I took her on a date, or at least I think it was a "Date."

Marco was snapped from his thoughts as Star snapped her fingers "Hello? Earth to Marco!" Marco shook his head "Y..Yeah?" She gave him a worried look. "Are you alright? You seem very...distracted." Marco blushed and scratched his head chuckling "Oh its nothing, just..been tired lately is all, probably from my workouts." Star gave him a suspicious look before shrugging.

"If you say so, well I'll call Jackie and let her know what time to come over tomorrow for the concert." Marco smiled and nodded "And I'll go downstairs and make some Nacho's to celebrate." And with that Marco turned leaving Star in her room as she walked over and plopped down on her bed.

After Marco had closed her door, she pulled out her phone dialing up Jackie before waiting for her to pick up. "Hey Star!" She answered as she skated down her street. "Hey girl, Marco said he was down with going to the concert with us." She grinned as Jackie giggled. "Perfect, Love Sentence is going to be the PERFECT place to have Marco forget all about that girl; it's going to be total make out city there. Are you sure you're down for this plan Star? I mean..Marco is your bestie, after all, I would feel bad if things got weird between you two because of this.."

Star let out a sigh "Well.I mean if we don't do anything then Hekapoo is going to steal Marco away, and I won't have my bestie.." Jackie smiled as she kick flipped over a hydrant "I understand Star, let's take this plan one step at a time. I'll come over around two tomorrow so we can hang before the concert, I'll even bring some T-shirts for us." Star smiled "Sounds good girl, I'll see you then!" and with that, she closed her phone setting it down as Marco yelled for her. "Hey Star! The nachos are ready!" She jumped off her bed "Coming!"

Star rushed downstairs sliding down the railing before bouncing to her feet. She saw Marco sitting on the couch as she climbed over the back flopping down beside him. "Mmmmm Nachoes" She cooed reaching down scooping up some before cramming them into her mouth as Marco flipped on the T.V.

"So..Marco...Star said softly as she blushed " Has Hekapoo..you know like threatened you? Or is black mailing you or something?" Cuz I have noticed she seems pretty interested in you.."

Marco blushed lightly swallowing down some of his nachos "Well.I mean no she hasn't done anything like that, she's not that kinda person Star." Star blushed lightly rubbing her arm as she looked away "Yeah.I guess you would know more than me.."

Marco could sense the tension building in the room as he cleared his throat. "Well, I guess chasing her around for 16 years will do that...but I got these scissors for you Star, I mean, so we could still have all sorts of awesome and fun adventures together."

Now they were both blushing as Star smiled softly before reaching for some more nachos and cramming them into Marco's mouth. "I'm glad you're cooking also hasn't changed in all that time." She giggled as Marco crunched on the food taking some and cramming them into Star's mouth as they both laughed.

As the day went on Star enjoyed spending time with Marco as they sat around watching movies on T.V. Marco, of course, having still been tired from his past day's events wound up falling asleep in Star's lap. Star didn't mind though, he would need all the sleep he could get for tomorrow, and she enjoyed the chance to run her hands through Marco's hair as he slumbered.

She knew he would apologize when he woke up, which he did as she giggled before Marco's parents got home and made dinner. Star loved Marco's moms cooking, and it wasn't a surprise where he picked up his cooking from. Once they finished Star grabbed her bath towel and headed for the shower with her phone. On her way, she stopped by Marco's door peeking inside to see Marco hard at work doing sit ups.

Star couldn't help but growl a little at his tone sweaty body before making her way to the shower. Deep down she didn't deny to herself her attraction to Marco. He could cook, clean, was funny, sweet, dorky, and to top it off he had that hot bod, he was perfect king material.

Once Star stepped into the shower, she let out a sigh as her hands caressed down her soft skin, seeing Marco hard at work on his body quickly filled her with heated emotions as her hand traveled down towards her hot womanhood. Her mind picturing Marco picking her up with his strong arms and ravaging her. Soon her two fingers were already deep in her folds as her other hand moved to caress her delicate breast.

"Mmmm Marco.." She moaned, dreaming of him kissing across her body as his cock teased and ground against her fold. Stars fingers moved faster and deeper as she rocked her hips, wishing she could have Marco in the shower with her, stirring her insides with his thick cock.

Soon she found herself already at her limit as she pressed her fingers deep hitting her sweet spot as her other hand covered her mouth, muffling her moan as she climaxed, collapsing to her knees. After letting her body recover from her orgasm, she staggered to her feet turning the water off before stepping out. It wasn't unusual for her to "Release" herself in the shower but it was the first time she had gotten off so quickly thinking of Marco like that. Once she had dried off, she slid on her pajamas before saying good night to Marco. Star giggled to herself seeing him trying to pretend he didn't have his small stuffed rabbit to sleep with as he quickly hid it when she poked her head into his room.

Once she made it to her room, she slid under her covers flipping her phone open as she texted Jackie. "All set for tomorrow, look forward to our day with Marco." She texted her before setting the phone down. After a moment it buzzed as she opened it seeing the response from Jackie. "Can't wait either, see you tomorrow." Star set her phone down grabbing one of her pillows and squeezing it as she smiled. "Tomorrow is going to be the day." She whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hello Readers! I am sorry this chapter took longer than usual, between writers block and being sick and then destiny 2 coming out I have had it pretty rough lol. Ill be honest it was pretty had to get this one done but I still hope you all enjoy it. Things are going to be concluding for this story pretty soon so expect only another chapter or two before its done. On that though I do want to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed the story as well as left a review and never to worry for I have plenty of ideas for many stories to come as well. As always though if you do enjoy the story feel free to leave a review or PM letting me know what you thing and of course ENJOY!)**

Marco stood by the window nervously awaiting Jackie, peeking out every few minutes to see if she was coming. One side of him was super excited to go and see Star and his favorite band, but on the other hand, he was super nervous that he would be spending the day with BOTH Star and Jackie. Jackie who was his long time crush and Star who...well Marco had conflicting thoughts on that as well. Marco's worries were broken though as Star came up from behind him.

"Marco!" She yelled excitingly making him jump in surprise. "Star! You scared me!" She giggled waving off his complaint. "Relax Marco; don't be so nervous, we are all going to have a great time!" Marco sighed sliding down the wall. "I know..I just..dont want anyone to feel like a third wheel is all.I mean you're super cool, and I'm..well."

"Adorable?" Star said before covering her mouth as Marco looked up. "What?" "Nothing." Star squeaked before the doorbell rang. "That must be Jackie!" She rushed to the door opening it to see Jackie standing with T-Shirts in hand. "Sup Star, ready for the concert?" Star grabbed Jackie pulling her inside. "You know it! This is going to be so much fun! Right, Marco?" Marco walked up rubbing his head nervously "Yeah..it's going to be fun." Jackie could easily read Marco as she walked over and handed him his T-Shirt.

"don't worry Marco, we're going to have an amazing time, I figured we could go eat before the concert somewhere. You know just the three of us." As Marco lifted off his shirt to put on the new one Jackie and Star couldn't help but growl at his ripped chest and abs. Once Marco slipped on his shirt Star, and Jackie smiled as they made their way out into the town.

"So what should we do first? The concert doesn't start for a few hours." Star asked as Jackie smiled at her "Well I was just going to suggest maybe we could head into downtown? I hear there are some shops and a great place to eat." They both looked to Marco as he blushed lightly "That sounds good to me." They both smiled before the three made their way into downtown.

To Marco's relief, things seemed to be going a lot better than his worries had made him feel it would. Jackie and Star both got along so well, and even more with him. It was surprising how much they had in common. Once they go to downtown, they found all sorts of interesting stores to browse. It was strange to Marco though having only really been on a "Date" with Hekapoo to not have them always flirting with him.

Though deep down this also stirred up some emotions about how he feels about her. He wondered if anyone else had problems with being in love with three different girls as he let out a sigh. "What's wrong Marco?" Star asked bringing her face close to his. "Nothing" He laughed letting out a small chuckle as he blushed lightly. "Just didn't sleep well last night." Star grinned "Yeah I know what you mean, I was so excited for today!"

After browsing some stores and grabbing some food at an excellent street vendor, it was getting closer to the time for the concert. Once they got to the stadium however they were annoyed to see there was already a super long line to get in. "This isn't a big deal, I mean we waited in line to get goblin dogs remember?" Star smiled looking to Marco who smiled back. "Yeah, those were delicious hot dogs." Marco scratched his head as they continued to wait in line.

"Hey, I am going to run to the bathroom." Jackie looked to them before skating off leaving Star and Marco alone. This time Star was the one nervous as she rubbed her arm. There was so much she wanted to say to Marco, but she knew it was better to wait until the moment was right. As they stood in line Star slowly inched closer to Marco resting her head against his shoulder making him blush.

"Um..Star are you ok.?" Marco stuttered as she looked up at him with her best puppy eyes. "Yeah I'm just a bit cold is all..am I bothering you?" Marco gulped blushing deeply as he looked away. "Its okay...you're not bothering me at all." Star giggled to herself seeing Marco all flustered as she nuzzled softly against his arm. "So Marco...do you...have feelings for Hekapoo.," Star said under her breath looking down at the ground.

Marco was caught off guard by the sudden question as he nearly choked on his breath. " brought that up all of a sudden!?" He asked shocked as Star rubbed her arm nervously. "Well.I mean...I know you have been.."Spending time" with her Marco." Marco's couldn't hide his shame; he had hoped Star wouldn't have to know about..that but knowing she did made him feel so much worse. "Star.." She cut him off turning around and grabbing his hands holding them gently.

"Marco...there is something I have to tell you..but I want to wait till the right time.." Before Marco could Speak Jackie came skating back "Sup guys, miss me?" Star let go of Marco's hands giving Jackie a grin "Just still waiting." Jackie and Star laughed leaving Marco speechless as his thoughts raced. After an hour in line, they finally got to their seats before Star went off to get some snacks.

"So Marco, I hear you have been pretty popular with a certain lady." Marco rubbed his head trying his best to keep his cool. "Well, I mean...I'm not sure about that.." Jackie gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that Marco?" Marco sighed "Well..I mean...we have been spending time together but I just don't know what she really thinks about me..if I am just a friend or.." Jackie softly to Marco's hand "Well I believe you are a pretty cool guy Marco, and you're Star's best and closest friend Marco. So just try and have fun tonight, don't worry about any of it. I am sure it will all work out."

Jackie's words gave Marco some relief as he smiled, just as Star came back with Snacks. After another half hour, the concert began and where the huge Love Sentence fans Marco and Star were they couldn't help but sing along as they played some of the there hit songs. Jackie would join in too, but she knew she couldn't match the two in their passion for the band.

Soon, however, the music became much slower as they played some of there more "Intimate" Songs. Jackie had stepped away to use the rest room again leaving Star and Marco as they lip synced the song together. Star noticed though the mood in the stadium, couples around them holding each other close and many kissing. Her thoughts became heavy as she looked over at Marco, still enjoying the song.

"M...Marco!" Star said softly over the music bringing Marco's attention to her. "Star could see out of the corner of her eyes Jackie giving her a thumbs up as she chilled by the stairs enjoying the music. "Marco...I need to tell you something." Marco blushed lightly looking around and realizing what all of his thoughts had been concluding to.

"Y..Yeah, Star..?" Marco stuttered as she took his hands pulling them and him as well closer to her. "Y..You have been my best friend Marco...and have always been there for me through every adventure and monster fight.." Star Swallowed hard as she looked up into Marco's eyes. "Marco.." She said softly, sending shivers down Marco's spine. Marco had been in situations like this before with Hekapoo but with Star..it was an entirely new feeling.

"Y...Yes, Star..?" Her face turned bright red as she pulled Marco close, her mouth right next to his ear as both of their hearts raced. As she spoke, the fireworks concluding the concert erupted as Marco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Star pulled away slowly, her face wearing a mix of shame and embarrassment. Marco's mind still processing what it had just heard as tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

Before Marco could even speak, Star got up and ran away, her thoughts and worries flooding her head. Concerns that just now, at this moment she ruined her friendship, that he didn't feel the same about her, that Hekapoo had already stolen his heart. As she ran off, Marco quickly got to his feet chasing after her.

He pressed his way through the crowds desperately searching for Star or even Jackie. "Star!" He yelled scanning the room but seeing no sign of her. As Marco pushed through another crowd, he found himself just outside the stadium gates. His eyes glanced over and saw to his horror the black, green portal, and Star's boots disappearing through them.

"Star!" He yelled rushing over, desperately leaping to make it into the portal in time only to fall on his face as it disappeared. "Star!? STAR!" he yelled slamming his fist into the ground. "I..I have to get home! My scissors!" He fumbled to his feet before turning to run back home. As he made it to the streets, he was stopped as a red portal appeared before him, and a familiar face popped through. "Sup flesh wad."

 **ELSEWHERE**

Star fell to her knees as she was pulled through the portal. Her instincts quickly kicked in as she reached for her wand. To her shock, standing before her was Hekapoo. "H..Hekapoo!?" She smirked, "Hello Star, so glad you could swing by." Star gathered herself standing up, gripping her wand tight.

"What do you want!? Why did you pull me through!? I thought you were Ludo!" Hekapoo Scoffed "As if, that small loser has nothing on me." Star scowled "Answer me!" Hekapoo scoffed tucking her scissors between her breasts. "Shesh so demanding, I pulled you here to tell you that you are too late little butterfly." She smiled strutting over to a log before sitting down.

"Marco belongs to me." She said staring Star right in the eyes with a smile that filled her with rage. "He is not your property Hekapoo, and he certainly is not your best friend like mine." She laughed "Says the girl who ran away from him. Face it Star you don't really care about Marco." Star's anger was building more and more with every word she spoke.

"You are the wrong Hekapoo! Marco is my best friend, and I would die to protect him! And if I have to I will take you down as well.." Hekapoo licked her lips hoping up and dashing over to her, stopping inches from her face.

"That sounds like a challenge...and I accept." She reached into her breasts pulling her scissors out before tearing a portal and soon after throwing Star through it.

"if you think you can beat me then do it, and should you win, I promise to never make an advance on Marco."

"Should you lose and give up though..then he is mine...forever."


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hello Readers! I know this chapter is pretty late but with my new job and divinity original sin 2 out now well I got side tracked. I know this one is a little shorter (Though its a bit more smutty as well :3) But the next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story. I am almost sad to see it end but long term stories just really arnt my thing :/.**

 **The longer I make a story it seems the less people read lol. But regardless I do love this story and already have another Hekapoo story in mind. For all of you who have stuck with this through till the end I thank you very much for your support and hope you look forward to the end. As always if you do enjoy the story feel free to leave a review or a PM letting me know so and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco stood in surprise as Hekapoo gave him her toothy grin. "Hekapoo? What are you doing here?" Hekapoo smirked, "Well I could ask you the same, you look like you're running from a five-headed hydra." Marco shook his head regaining his previous composure.

"I don't have time! Ludo kidnapped Star! I need to get my scissors and find her!" Hekapoo giggled to herself before maintaining her cool. "They why not just come with me? My realm has many portals to other dimensions as I'm sure you remember. If you're going to find her, I'm sure you can find her from there." Marco recalled back to his days chasing her and nodded as before she tore open a portal and stepped through with Marco in tow.

Marco stepped through the portal finding himself in a familiar sight as Nachos came rolling up to him purring. "Hey, there girl." Marco smiled kneeling down hugging his dragon cycle. Hekapoo stepped out leaving Marco alone for a moment as she entered her room. "Mmmm Things around going to fun from here on out now.."

She reached down grabbing her small bottle of perfume giving her neck a little spurt before pulling the band from her hair letting it flow freely. Hekapoo smirked before walking back out seeing adult Marco. He was stacking a blanket onto Nachos as she walked up to him with a purr. "Marco, why don't you relax for a moment? Panicking won't do anything to help..why not..unwinde so you can think better?" She purred running her hands across his ripped abs.

"Hekapoo I can't-do this now. I have to find Star! She could be in danger." Marco protested grabbing her hands making her grunt with slight frustration before she reached up pulling him down to her lips. "Hekapoo please I cant.." She captured his lips again letting her tongue slither its way into his mouth as her hands moved down his chest before rubbing gently against the bulge in his pants.

Hekapoo knew Marco couldn't resist as she slowly pulled away from his lips. Softly taking his hand pulling it softly towards the bedroom before letting it go leaving him dazed in her wake as she swayed her hips with every step. She looked back giving him a seductive look before disappearing into her room, Marco soon following in tow.

As Marco stepped into her room, Hekapoo sat on the edge of her bed, already having shed her dress as she smirked. "So glad you decided to join me." She whispered as she spread her legs, showing Marco her already soaked panties as she reached her hand out. "Won't you be a dear and join me? It's lonely.." She cooed giving him her adorably cute face as he walked up to her.

"I cant..take long Hekapoo.." Marco groaned as his body seemingly moved on its own. "She giggled pulling him on top of her as she ran her hand up his chest before cupping his cheek. "Don't you worry Marco..we have "Plenty" of time." She pulled him into a kiss as she pulled off his hoodie, taking his hand and sliding it under her bra letting him cup her pillowy mounds.

"Mmmmm Marco, I missed those firm hands of yours. Why don't you show me some of those "Sword" Techniques you learned chasing me?" She purred as Marco's other hand found its way around her other breast. Soon Marco had tossed aside her bra all together as his lips captured her nipple giving it a gently suckle as she moaned, bucking her panties against his bulge as she moaned.

"Oh yes Marco, these girls belong to you, enjoy them all you want." She slowly ran her hands through his hair before slowly reaching them down his back.

Marco found her body too tempting to resist as Hekapoo slowly stripped away his shirt. His hands were massaging her mounds as his mouth savored the taste of her skin. Soon the heat between her legs became too much for her to contain as she grabbed one of Marco's hands from her breasts and brought it down to her honey pot. Marco's fingers knew already where to go as they slowly dived into her wet folds quickly pressing against her sensitive spots making her moan out.

" yes, Marco!" She moaned as his fingers continued to work as his tongue slowly traced around her nipple. "Oh Marco, please don't tease me!" She moaned as Marco laid her down on the bed before lowering himself down to her folds. Her this gently pressed against his head as Marco's tongue wasted no time slurping up her nectar leaving her at his mercy as she caressed her hands through his hair.

"Ohh Marco yes, deeper, claim what is yours." She moaned as his tongue continued to explore her inner walls, soon proving too much for her as she let out a gasp. Her legs tightened around his head harder as her back arched, her juices pouring into Marco's waiting mouth as he swallowed it up.

She rested her arm on her face as she panted heavily, letting out soft moans as she felt Marco softly kiss his way along her legs and up her stomach. Marco's mouth graced her breasts one more time before his she reached down pulling his lips up to hers. "Mmmm, I got a monster inside me for you to slay big boy." She whispered feeling the tip of his cock caress her fiery folds. Hekapoo's lips nibbled down Marco's neck before playfully sinking her fangs in as Marco pressed his cock into her agonizingly slow.

"Mmmmm come on Marco..make me beg for it." She grinned as she moaned feeling him continue to push deeper into her before resting every inch of his cock inside her. "Mmmmm It fits so perfectly." She cooed as Marco kissed and nibbled her ear. "It's no fair...you know all my weaknesses.." She moaned as her hands caressed along his chest. "That's because we fight alot.." Marco moaned into her, making her whole body shiver with excitement.

After resting for a moment, Marco began to pump himself back and forth into Hekapoo's embrace as she moaned out. "Mmmm yes Marco..more." She moaned as she quickened his pace, bending down and sucking softly on her nipple.

"Uhhh Marco I'm already...so close.." Hekapoo moaned as Marco pressed himself against her sweet spots. "Hekapoo knew Marco was cheating using his knowledge of her body against her. Hekapoo's walls tightened as she was about to reach her peak, only to groan as Marco pulled his cock from her depths.

"Nooo.." She moaned as she started to reach down, only to have her hands snatched by Marco. "You told me to make you beg." She cooed pulling her into his lap as he rested his cock against her flower. "Marco...please..tease me more." She moaned as he started to bounce her softly in his lap, keeping her on the edge of her climax the whole time as she moaned.

"Y..Yes..more.I want more.I want your cock so deep inside me Marco." Hekapoo mind was riding a rollercoaster of pleasure as Marco's mouth worked over her neck and collar, combining with the pleasure of his cock's tip flicking against her jewel. "Uhh...Ok, Marco..I need it now..give it to me." She moaned out only to be distraught as Marco slowed his pace.

"I didn't hear a please?" Marco groaned into her ear before biting down making her whole body tense. "P..Pl..PleAse, Marco?" She whispered embarrassed as Marco positioned his cock at her dripping folds. "I cant hear you Hekapoo." He moaned into her neck as he prodded her entrance.

"Please, Marco! I want your cock deep inside me! I want you to douse my womb with your hot cum!" Hekapoo pleaded before letting out a long moan as Marco's cock slammed back into her, sending her over her edge as her body tensed around his cock.

Hekapoo could barely form words as Marco started to slide her up and down his cock. Sending her mind deeper and further into a pleasure muddled mess as she rode her orgasm. Marco could feel his limit nearing as he thrust harder into her before giving one final slam, letting his hot cum burst into her waiting and eager womb as his sack emptied.

Hekapoo could feel all of his gear seed race to find her egg as she moaned, tightly squeezing Marco's hair as she buried her face in his shoulder. After Marco had given her all the cum, he had he slumped back onto the bed with Hekapoo laying on top of him. All of his energy had been drained as he let out a yawn, feeling Hekapoo's long soft hair blanket their naked forms as she snuggled against him.

"Mmmm so good.." She cooed peeking up at Marco with a sweet smile. Marco's eyes grew heavy from both exhaustion and the comfort of Hekapoo's bed and embraced and before long he was out cold leaving Hekapoo grinning. "Mmmm That's my Marco.." She gently whispered rolling beside him as she pulled his head to her breasts. "Rest now. For you and I have a "Long" Journey ahead." She smirked.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Star staggered to her feet, checking her surroundings as she gazed out at the vast barren wastelands. The portal behind her had closed, Hekapoo had taken off leaving her alone with nothing but the clothes on her back and her wand in hand. "She plopped to her knees letting out a frustrated cry as a hot tear streaked down her cheek. Star felt a deep hatred and frustration for Hekapoo.

The one time she had built up the nerve to tell Marco how she felt and then this happens?! She was...a mess. She wondered what Marco was probably feeling right now. "Would things ever be the same?" She thought to herself as she traced the sand with the tip of her wand. She let out a sight before wiping her face and standing to her feet.

"No..things won't be the same among us...and they never will be and me." She muttered as she picked a direction and started to walk. "I told Marco how I felt, how much I want him to be there by my side on adventures, how I want every Thursday to be a friendship Thursday..how much I..love him." her words trailed off as she continued her March through the barren wastes.

"And even if it takes till the end of time Marco..I will find you, and I will say it to you again."


	12. Chapter 12

**(It..is...COMPLETED! After many chapters this story is finally at an end, maybe. I just want to say first off how much I appreciate everybody who has stuck with this story and given me feed back. What started as just a One-Shot turned into one of my favorite stories to write. But alas it pains me to say but long stories and plots just are not what I work best at.**

 **Though I did put my heart into this one and its kinda funny since I remember when I wrote the first chapter I had to PM the admins to add Hekapoo to the character list so I could post it, but I so hope you all enjoy how it ends I still cannot deny the calling that I have for writing One-Shots. Next on my list to finish will be tortured souls so look forward to that for those following me and once again THANK YOU! to EVERYBODY that has been with me on this journey. AS ALWAYS if you do enjoy this chapter feel free let me know by dropping a review or PM or even if you just have some Ideas for future stories you may like and ENJOY!)**

 **In The Darkwoods**

The hooded woman walked through the forest, on guard for any looming dangers as she made her way down the road. Her ears picked up the soft sounds of crying as she reached down to her holster.

As she stepped through a small thicket, she came across a young child whimpering under a tree. She was no stranger to ambushes as she approached cautiously, stepping softly and quietly before approaching the boy. She examined the surrounding area for any tells of a trap before pulling back her hood and letting her long blond hair tumble out.

"What are you doing out here little one?" She asked softly bending down. As the boy looked up at her, his eyes widened with wonder as he reached up with teary eyes. Her face went red as the young kids face shared a striking resemblance to someone she was looking for. She bent down as the small boy grabbed hold before happily snuggling up into her golden hair.

"Where is your home at?" She asked softly as the boy pointed his hand into the forest. The woman sighed before adjusting the small child to carry then heading into the trees. At first it seemed fruitless to keep wandering in the direction pointed but after a half hour of walking her eyes spotted an unusually beautiful house sitting in a clearing.

Outside was small playsets and a clothesline with various clothes hanging out to dry. One, in particular, caught her eye as she quickened her pace towards the house. She stopped right at the door, her heart pounding as she braced herself for what was to come, tightly holding the small boy as she lifted her leg to kick down the door.

" **THUD**!" The woman fell forward into the floor as the door was swiftly opened before her foot could make contact. "Oh, sup Star." Star's gaze shot up before her eyes narrowed and her fist clenched. She quickly swiped for her wand at her waist but like before was quickly fumbled as Hekapoo bend down taking the child.

"And just where have you been?!" She gave the boy a stern look as he tried to hide his face in embarrassment. "Pwayin." He muttered softly as Star climbed to her feet. "Well you certainly are lucky auntie Star found you! I told you not to wander far from the house when you're playing outside!"

The young boy's eyes teared up as Hekapoo sighed. "Well I can't be too mad, there is a lot of him in you so its only natural I guess." Hekapoo started to walk off as Star stood baffled. "Star be a dear and wait in the den while I put this adventurer down for a nap."

 **In The Den**

Star sat with her arms crossed, giving a stare that could burn through paper at Hekapoo sitting across from her with a toothy smile as she sipped on her cup of tea. A LONG awkward silence filled between them before Star finally opened her mouth to speak, thinking carefully of what to say.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" She yelled jumping to her feet with her wand in hand. Hekapoo burst out laughing before wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh Star, I'm sorry but its just too funny."

Star was not one bit amused as she walked toward her powering a narwal blast in her wand. "Don't test me." She coldly stated as Hekapoo regained herself. "Please put that away; I don't want you waking any of the kids."

Star clenched her wand tighter "Whos kids? Where is Marco! I won't ask you again before I narwal blast you into the void!" Hekapoo knew she was pulling her strings a bit too hard as she raised her hands.

"Ok Ok, easy now. Just lower the wand ok? Marco is here, or will be; you caught me." Star's guard dropped a bit as her wands glow faded. "Please, sit down so I can talk." She said motioning to Star's chair as she walked over and sat back down.

"Sooo...I guess..well..." Hekapoo sighed. "Look Star; I will be blunt with you. Marco and I have started a family together." Star was quick to rebutle gripping the arms of the chair. "I have been Chasing you for 16 years to find him! So you just screwed me this whole time?! Like some fucking game?!"

Hekapoo furrowed her brow giving Star a stare as she jumped to her feet. "LET ME FINISH!" She commanded as Star swallowed her words and allowed her to continue. "You have caught me Star, and I have every intention to honor our agreement." Hekapoo got up walking over to the fireplace and picking up a small photo frame.

"Star, I'm sure you know you will be queen someday, and you will lead Mewni as well as the magic high commission as your mother does." She walked back over sitting down as Star looked at the frame she was holding.

"Well...yeah..but I mean what does any of that have to do with this?" Hekapoo chuckled "You forget time moves differently here, your 16 years have been but a moment on Mewni and earth. You have chased after me, or...should I say, Marco, just like Marco had been chasing after you." Star's face turned red hearing her words "Is that what this is about!? I was already thankful he did all that to get the scissors back!" Hekapoo set the photo down before standing up.

"Are you that dense Star!? Marco spent 16 years chasing me down for you! Because he loved you! Not for some stupid scissors!" For the moment Star was at a loss for words as Hekapoo walked over to a window. "I love Marco Star...I guess it's no shock after toying with him for so long, and I know in his way Marco loves me as well. But I cant replace you in his life; I can never compare to you."

Hekapoo walked over to Star sitting down on her knees. "Star, one day you are going to be queen, and Marco will be your loving king. But just once...I wanted to feel like a queen too...and have my king. I have been making scissors for people for centuries all alone, and now for the first time in my existence, I have a family to share my life with. I knew right and well that it wouldn't last forever, but I had to make sure that your love for him was real. Marco deserves to have someone who truly loves him as much as I love him and he loves you." A long silence came as Star sat with no words to say to what she was hearing. "Even now Star, Marco is out looking for you...hasn't stopped in 16 years. Every "Lead" I feed to him he hunts wholeheartedly."

Star's face turned red as she looked away embarrassed. "Hekapoo..why didn't you just tell me..? Why didn't you just say.?" She chuckled wiping the forming tear in her eye. "Because I am stubborn, and I couldnt tell Marco how I feel because I knew I would have to let him go." They both sat in the silence for a moment before hearing the soft patter of feet, in the doorway was the young boy holding his blanket.

"Momma.." He muttered softly as Hekapoo smiled getting up and walked over to him. "What's wrong sweetie? Bad dream?" The boy nodded before reaching up and clinging around Hekapoo's neck. Hekapoo walked back over to Star as they boy stared in awe at her lovely hair. He motioned to Star reaching out before Hekapoo lowered him to her lap as he snuggled up against Star's chest with his blanket. "Auntie." He hummed happily as Star softly wrapped an arm around him.

"What's his name..?" Star asked softly as Hekapoo smiled. "Marco Jr." She whispered as Star chuckled to herself. "I guess I am not shocked...he looks just like him."

The small moment of peace was soon broken as heavy footsteps echoed through the house. "Hekapoo I'm home; I couldn't find...Star...in...castle..." Marco stood in the doorway petrified at the sight of him before he could manage a word Hekapoo had taken him by the hand.

"Sweetie come with me for a moment I have to talk to you, Star would you watch little Marco for me?" Star nodded as Hekapoo dragged a still speechless Marco down the hall and into the kitchen. Star sat gently stroking Marco Jr hair as he nuzzled and mumbled in his sleep. After almost an hour Marco stepped into the den where Star was, sitting down in the chair across from her.

Star's eyes looked over the man before her. His once dark brown hair had small streaks of grey forming, his body though still tone and fit had a hint of age to them as well. Marco's voice was just as rough as she remembered before yet with a little more..edge to it.

"So..." Marco broke the silence between them. "I guess...it been a while huh." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. To him Star had changed as well, she was taller, her hair had grown out a bit longer to make up for her increased height. She had matured over the years searching for him, and it showed on her figure. Marco let out a sigh realizing how much more awkward he was making things

"I'm sorry..." He said softly hanging his head low. "Hekapoo told me all about...well everything for the most part...had...had I known.." Star cut him off raising her hand. "Marco..." She said softly running her hand through Marco Jr hair. "You spent sixteen years of your life earning a pair of scissors so that I wouldn't get in trouble. If anyone is to blame for all of this...it's me." Marco looked at her with confusion as Star blushed. "I should have told you sooner how I felt. And its only fair that after so much you have gone through that...well I was glad to do the same for you."

They both sat for another minute before two more figures popped into the doorway. "Pappa.." They both heard spoken softly as Marco smiled. "It's all right you two; you can come in." Star looked over to see two small girls in pajamas walking in, they both had pale skin and long hair though one had Hekapoo's dark red while the other had brown like Marco, though both shared small horns and little fangs. They walked over to Marco before he scooped them up into his arms letting them rest their heads on his shoulders.

"Star this is Maria and Annapoo. They are my little angels." He said softly kissing their cheeks as they snuggled against him. "Marco...you have a family here...and loving kids...I mean...I couldn't.." Star was interrupted as Hekapoo appeared in the door.

"And that's why he is going back to earth with you." She walked up to Marco who looked at her with shock and confusion. "Hekapoo..? I mean...what about...don't you!" He was cut off by her lips against his. "Of course I love you Marco, but that's why you have to go." Both Marco and Star were shocked and confused as she smirked. "I mean look at you Marco, you are getting old, you don't live forever as I do, but back on earth you still have so much time to live. You have already given me a happy sixteen years with beautiful children to keep me company. Besides, when you leave, I can always visit with the kids. You get to enjoy them and me for twice as long." She winked at Marco reaching down to pinch his rear.

 **A While Later.**

Marco stood by the door with his small bag, looking around the house he had spent the last 16 years in. "You know..if you wanted to stay.." He heard spoken softly behind him as he turned to see Star. "N..No...It's ok.." He said softly smiling as she smiled back. "You all packed?" He looked up the stairs to see Hekapoo in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Yeah.." Marco said under his breath before she walked up to him and tugged his chin up.

"Now now fleashwad, no sad goodbye's beside it's not like you won't see the kids or me again." Marco smiled softly as she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Marco, show Star the same love you have shown me." She glanced over at Star, "And you take care of my man you hear?" Stars face turned red before she reached into Marco's sack and pulled out his dimensional scissors, tearing a portal open.

"Ready Marco?" Star said softly as he smiled walking up to her and taking her hand. "Yeah Star." They both stepped through the portal, coming out right at the stadium where Star had left. Around them, people were still leaving the concert. "Wow...dosent looks like we have missed a beat huh..? Star said softly to Marco before a familiar figure came skating up.

"Star! Marco! Where have you been?" Jackie yelled as she skated up to them. "No...Nowhere just..here talking." Marco stuttered trying not to seem too suspicious. "Hey, Jackie...I have a favor to ask." Marco leaned in whispering in her ear making her turn red as she grinned. "All right all right, I'll catch you two later." She said giving Star a wink before skating off. "What did you say to her?" Star asked as he laughed.

"Oh just that we were going to go make out and not to wait for us." Star turned dark red "Marco!" He laughed taking her hand. "Relax I was just joking. Why don't we just walk home together." Star nodded as they started to make their way back to the Diaz house.

"Wow...now I know how you feel coming back..it's all so..alien." Marco gave her hand a soft squeeze. "It gets better..especially if what's important to you is with you as well." Star looked up at him with a smile before looking down. "I'm gonna miss my grown body.." Marco turned red and scratched his chin. "Well...I think your body is perfect just the way it is Star."

Star smiled leaning against his arm as they walked. "Hey, Marco...can I ask you a favor?" Star whispered as he looked down at her confused. "Yeah Star..? What is it?" She looked away embarrassed before grabbing his arm and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. Marco's face turned dark as he cleared his throat. "Well.I mean..I um...su..sure." She smiled and nuzzled against him enjoying the pace and quite as they walked home.

 **The Diaz House.**

Star let out a loud sigh of relief feeling the hot water pour over her. "Oh my god I have missed showers.." She said letting the hot water blast her in the face before reaching over for some shampoo. It was still so...unreal being back home as she stood in the shower. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had no clue what they had been through and after spending so much time away...Star told Marco she was done adventuring for a while. She sighed and turned the shower water off before reaching for her towel. "Mmmm so soft." She said softly before wrapping it around herself and heading back to her room.

Inside Marco was sitting down on the edge of her bed kicking his feet. As Star walked in his face turned red as he covered it with his hands. Star giggled before walking over to her laid out nightgown. "You know it's strange having my nightgown again.." She said softly as Marco gulped. "Well..you know..you get back in the flow of things eventually. At least you didn't have to try and remember your computer password." After finishing dressing, she walked over to the bed sitting down next to Marco. "So...I..um..." Marco stuttered awkwardly as Star leaned against him making him blush.

"Marco..." Star whispered sending shivers up Marco's spine as she looked up at him. "Y..Yeah, Star?" She blushed softly taking his collar and pulling him down into a soft kiss. At first, Marco was caught by surprise but soon returned the feelings as he softly gripped her shoulders. After a few moments, they both soon broke for air before looking into each other's eyes. Both of their hearts raced as their hands unconsciously had roamed to each other's more private areas. Star softly gripped him before leaning back onto her bed with him.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Star whispered as Marco blushed. "S...Same here, though...I well...was hoping for..you know, less awkward of a circumstance." Star giggled before pulling him into another deep kiss, this time more passionately as she rolled on top of Marco letting his hands rest softly on her hips.

Soon both their hands started to wander as Marco's palms traces the contours of her sides, finding their way up under her nightgown as Star's hands gently slid under his shirt. " " Marco mumbled through her lips as she pulled away looking at him with concern. "Is everything ok..?" Marco blushed looking away as his hands softly gripped her rear. "I..its just..I..are you sure you want to.."

Star tightly gripped Marco my the collar giving him a stern look. "Oh NO! you are NOT gonna chicken out on me now. I have been waiting 17 years for this! Now you are going to fuck me all night, and I am going to make you mine!" Marco was at a loss for words as she her cold stare sent a chill through him.

Her cold glare almost in the blink of an eye returned to her happy grin as she leaned back up kissing him deeply again. Star giggled to herself as she reached down to feel Marco's hard member through his shorts. After satisfying her lips, she sat up with a grin as she lifted and tossed aside her nightgown.

"Don't be shy now Marco; I want you to give me the full experience." She cooed seductively as Marco's eyes widened at her beautiful pale skin. "Star's eyes averted from Marco's as she blushed embarrassed. "I...Know it's not as great as it was in Hekapoo's dimension.." Marco was quick to cut her off. "Your perfect Star," Marco said softly as she turned red before reaching around and unhooking her bra, tossing it across the room as she covered herself with her arm. Marco smiled, slowly letting his hands slide under her arm revealing her soft, delicate breasts.

Marco's hands softly squeezed them forcing a moan from Star as her hips bucked instinctively. "Th...That feels nice.." Star moaned as Marco lifted himself up, resting her in his lap as his lips traveled across and down her neck. "M..Marco!" She moaned wrapping her arms around his head and neck.

"Relax Star...I'll take care of you." He whispered into her ear as his hands moved down from her breasts and into her panties, tracing her wet folds with his fingers. "She wasn't kidding; she wants this real bad." Marco thought to himself as he continued to trail his kisses along her collar.

"Let's get more comfortable." He said softly before lifting Star up and laying her down. Marco sat between her legs reaching to her panties before slowly pulling them down her silky legs. After tossing them aside Marco slowly spread her legs, giving him a breathtaking view of her in all of her beauty. Star whole body seemed to turn red with embarrassment as she covered her face.

"Marco you're embarrassing me.." Marco smirked before softly kissing her leg, trailing them down as he worked his way to her inner thy as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. "M..Marco!" She moaned as he finally reached his prize. Marco wanted to savor this moment as his tongue traced along her folds, gently giving her jewel a soft flick of his tongue making her back arch as she gasped. " ..maaarrrco!" She moaned as he chuckled before pressing his lips to her womanhood, letting his tongue slither its way into along her inner walls.

Marco relished the taste of her nectar as he lifted himself to his knees, bringing Star's waist up with him as he reached down to massage her breasts softly. "Fu..Fuck! Oh, Marco yes!" Star moaned reaching down and tightly gripping Marco's hair as he continued to work over her womanhood with his tongue. Soon it was too much for Star as her legs squeezed around Marco's head and her body tensed. "FU...FUCK!" Star moaned out as Marco's tongue licked up and savored her taste as her hips bucked against his head.

As Star came down from her climax, she laid panting reaching down to tug Marco's hair. "Marco.." She moaned as he looked upwards towards her. "Yes..?" Star pulled his head up as Marco followed her pull meeting her eyes with his. "Kiss me." She said softly before Marco pressed his lips to Star's as her tongue invaded his mouth, playing and teasing with his. As they kissed Marco positioned himself against her folds as he rocked back and forth.

"Please..take me, Marco...I've waited for so long.." She moaned as Marco nodded slowly pressing his tip into her as her body tensed, feeling him press through her hymen making her gasp as Marco stopped. "Star? Are you ok? We can stop for a moment if you want.." She shook her head chuckling softly. " its fine..just..be gentle." Marco nodded as he pulled himself back before bucking into her again making her grip on him tighten.

w"Yo..your so big.." Star moaned as Marco softly kissed along her neck "Your so tight Star, you feel so amazing." Marco moaned into her neck as he steadied his pace. Soon Star's pain turned to pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Marco. "Oh, Marco..it feels so good..deeper." She moaned as Marco obeyed her command thrusting harder into her as she gasped. "Yes, Marco.. make me yours!" She moaned out before pressing her lips hard against his.

It didn't take long for them both to near there limits as Marco's pace became more erratic and fast. "Star..I'm gonna.." Star quickly and tightly wrapped her legs around Marco's waist pulling him into her deep. "Inside Marco! I want you to coat my insides!" Star moaned as Marco gave another few hard thrusts before slamming himself into her, both of them moaning out as his cum flooded her womb.

"Ma..Marco!" Star moaned burring her face into his shoulder as she bit down, her whole body and mind going numb from her powerful orgasm. Even after coming down from there orgasms Marco rolled over letting Star rest on top of him as they kept their bodies together as one.

"That...was worth the wait.." Star huffed as Marco nuzzled his face into her hair. "I love you Star," Marco whispered as she gently kissed his chest. "I love you too Marco." She smiled listening to the soft beating of his heart. "So..I guess we have a lot of catching up to do after so many years." Marco chuckled as Star looked up to him.

"Yeah...but..I think tonight..I'm happy just like this." She smiled as Marco blushed smiling back. "You know...Hekapoo was right about one thing." Star giggled as she went back to listening to his heart. "Y..Yeah..? Whats that?" She grinned

"Your perfect king material."

 **THE END...?**


End file.
